A little thing called LOVE
by tears of broken dreams
Summary: What do you get when you put teenagers, highschool, crushes and hookups? Love and Drama. PLZ R
1. summary

**Okay I am currently redoing the entire chapter because I don't think most of them are flowing right and they are kind of hard to read. I will try to get them all done today and tomorrow **

**and then post a new chapter. But until then you can check out my other story "I love you I truly do" and if you read it plz review. And please review this story. I don't know if I am doing **

**good or not unless you review, and as an aspiring author I really need feed back. **

P.S. I don't own Inuyasha I only own the things I make up and the plot.

* * *

The day I met him I was in awe, with his golden gaze he held me in a trance. His touch set me afire. His sent drove me insane. I always hated High school clichés but it now seems I am apart of one. On

the day I met him I never would have thought that we would be set on an uncontrollable path that would lead us to hurt and love. I will never forget any of the things that happened. This is our story and its

about a boy and a girl who can't seem to get this L-O-V-E thing right.

* * *

Hearts gone astray  
Keeping up when they go  
I went away  
Just when you needed me so  
You wont regret  
Ill come back begging you  
Dont you forget  
Welcome love we once knew  
Yeah

Open up your eyes  
Then youll realize  
Here I stand was my  
Everlasting love

Need you by my side  
Come and be my bride  
Youll never be denied  
Everlasting love

From the very start  
Open up your heart  
Feel the love youve got  
Everlasting love

This love will last forever  
This love will last forever

Hearts gone astray  
Keeping up when they go  
I went away  
Just when you needed me so  
You wont regret  
Ill come back begging you  
Dont you forget  
Welcome love we once knew  
Yeah...

When loves river flows  
No one really knows  
til someones there to show the  
Way to lasting love

Like the sun it shines  
Endlessly it shines  
You always will be mine  
Eternal love

Whatever love went wrong  
Ours would still be strong  
Wed have our own  
Everlasting love

This love will last forever  
This love will last forever

Open up your eyes  
Then youll realize  
Here I said was my  
Everlasting love

Need you by my side  
Come and be my pride  
Never be denied  
Everlasting love

From the very start  
Open up your heart  
Feel the love youve got

Everlasting love  
repeat until end


	2. chapter 1

I heard the ringing from my alarm clock and quickly got up. Today was my first day of high school and I could not be late. Last night I set my alarm for seven thirty but when I looked at the clock it the

number in red scared me. 7:52. O MY GOSH!!!!! I was going to be late. Damn I rushed to my bathroom washed up and ran to my closet I put on a red tank top and black skirt that was three inches

above my knees. I twirled around in front of my mirror and smiled I looked okay. I put my hair in a high pony tail above my head. I grabbed my jewelry and place it accordingly. I ran down stairs to grab

a piece of toast. When I got down there I saw my mother and my older brother Souta sitting at the table eating a large breakfast and sipping coffee.

"What the hell Souta we are going to be late. UHH!!! You're not even dressed yet." I shouted. Souta looked at me and began to laugh hysterically at me.

"What is so damn funny?" I asked irritation laced through my voice.

"Kagome sweet heart its six thirty." Came, my mother's voice. I was dumfounded.

"But…My alarm said it was seven fifty two." I said angrily I looked at Souta who was chuckling. "Why YOU" I said angrily looking at my brother.

"Sorry Kagome I could not help it, last night while you were asleep snoring like and elephant I changed your clock." He said laughing.

"You jerk, MOM!!!" I said looking at her for some kind of action against my vil brother.

"Kagome at least you are up early, since you're walking to school today you need a head start, so you can get your locker, schedule, and all the other information you need." She said at that I chocked on

my orange juice.

"What I thought Souta was driving me and Sango to school today, I mean he has a car." I said pouting.

"Kagome Souta came to me yesterday and made a good point, he said that walking to school on your first day is when you meet people through out the neighbor hood, and make friends. But if you don't

want to walk you can take the bus." My mom said

The bus no way I hated busses they were cramped and nasty. "I guess me and Sango can walk." I said glaring at Souta. "But if you ever need anything from me Souta I am not gonna help you." I said

pointing at him and giving him my best death glare. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so I pulled It out and answered it.

"Hello" I said

"Hey Kagome When are you and your brother picking me up my mom wants to know." Sango said

"Change of plans Souta used his devil powers to persuade mom into making us walk to school to meet people and all that other bull shit." I said annoyed

"Oh well that's okay Kagome at least we can walk to school together I mean at least were not stuck on the bus." She said laughing. Sango wanted to ride the bus but when I told her I was scared of them

she laughed and she still does.

"Okay well I meet you outside. Bye" with that I hung up.

* * *

Sango and I had been best friends for years. We are the only girls in our families and because of that we have been treated differently. From our brother and cousins. Me and Sango have gone to an all

girls private school since we were three. Because our overly protective fathers thought it was in our best interest. But this year me and Sango talked our parents into letting us make our own decisions

since we are growing up. Sango is so nice she has been there for me all my life we are like sisters. Our families have been friends for generations. Which we think is so cool. Sango comes from a long line

of Demon slayers. Though today in our society Demons and Humans have managed to get along there is still use for the demon slayers in case of frenzy or something. I come from a long line of priests and

priestesses'.

As I walk out the door with my backpack. I look out the corner of my eye and see Souta running to his car. What a jerk. I see Sango at the bottom of the Shrine steps. As I make my way towards her I

can't help but feel Jealous. Sango has always been the prettier out of the two off us and even now she was so much prettier than me. Even though she has told me countless times she thinks I am prettier, I

can't believe her. With here light brown eyes and light brown hair guys swoon over her.

"Hey Kagome you look amazing, I love your style." She said smiling

Sango was wearing a similar out fit to me but her shirt was purple and she was wearing a denim skirt.

"You look great to; we better hurry up before we are late to school." I said and we began to walk talking about what high school might have in store for us.

Sango was so excited and as we to closer to the school my heart began to pound into my chest. Sango looked over to me and I could see concern in her eyes.

"Come on Kagome its okay well do fine here don't worry. Today is going to be great so don't be a worry wart." She said smiling away I could not understand how she could be so confident, that's

another thing I envied about her was her confidence. She could walk into a room with stains on her clothes and make it seem like the latest fashion.

* * *

As we approached the school we both took a moment to gaze upon the buildings. There were five buildings. Being that my brother went here I knew the layout well. The buildings were three stories high

and had many windows. The first building was all the freshman classes , the second building was the Junior classes, the third building was the sophomore classes and the last building was the senior

building. The separation of the buildings was to stop hazing and fighting between classes. Each building had it own office and staff and assistant principals but the dean was in the fifth building and he had

his own staff. This school was a public school but it was extremely hard to get into you either had to be smart or talented in some way to come here. Because of Sango's and my abilities and training we

were allowed into the school. Most of the students that went here were demons though. And that was what frightened me, because of my priestess ability I have the power of purification and I can not yet

control it and that is why I am attending this school, for there specialties in that area.

* * *

We walked to the freshman building, it was huge inside the lobby was nice paintings from students hung about the walls. We made our way to the secretaries' desk. There sat Mrs. Berry she was an

elderly women but very sweet my brother talked about her all the time and how she was the nicest of the staff and always helped students out.

As we approached her she looked up and had the biggest smile on her face.

"Hello my name is Ms. Berry. How may I help you?" she asked kindly.

I smiled at her "My name is Kagome and this is my friend Sango. And we are here to get our schedules', our locker numbers and or P.E. uniforms." I said sweetly.

"Okay let me type your names into our system her.." she said while typing. " Ah yes you two are freshman right?" she asked

"Yes" came Sango's reply.

"Well I can give you your locker numbers but you have to attend the freshman assembly for your gym uniforms and schedules." she said

"Oh okay" I replied

"Well Kagome you are locker 127 and Sango your locker is 128, and Kagome if you don't mind me asking do you have a brother that attends school her?"

Before I could answer Sango replied yes she does her brother is Souta and he is a sophomore this year and he is a hunk." Sango said blushing.

"Aww yes I do remember him Souta was such a sweet young man. Well good luck to the both of you."

* * *

We walked out of the office and towards the benches outside the school where the students were gathering.. I noticed a girl sitting alone on a bench she seemed lonely so I took Sango's hand and

dragged her towards the girl. When I stood directly in front of the girl. She looked up she looked so young her big honey brown eyes seemed nervous.

"Hi, my name is Kagome and this is my friend Sango." I said cheerily hoping she would respond.

"Hi my name is Rin; it's nice to meet you." She said with a bubbly cheerful voice.

"Hi Rin what grade are you in?" I asked

"I am a freshman, what about yall?" she asked

"Were freshman to" Sango said.

"Rin since were freshman you want to hang out." I asked.

"YA OF COURSE" she said happily

We sat with Rin and we all talked about ourselves so we could get to know each other. I knew at that moment that. The three of us were going to be the greatest friends ever. As we sat there I looked at

the clock out front of the school the assemble would be in fifteen minutes. My nerves started to get to me again so I stood up.

* * *

"I need some water I will be right back." I said the girls nodded and I walked to the nearest water fountain. I got some water and stood up and began to try to even my breathing. As I steadied my

breathing I felt a presence approaching a demon presence, no it was different, it felt like a demon presence but different. As I turned around I was met with someone's chest in my line of view, I looked up

and was met my the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen in my life. Two golden eyes stared down into my own. I felt my heart quicken. As I stood there in silence. As I stood there I my mouth open to

speak but no words came out. He smirked and then he spoke.

"Can I get by?" his voice was deep and husky. I felt my heart flutter He stared at me and then I could not help it I turned and walked away from the beautiful stranger. I felt his eyes following me. When I

was back with the girls I let out a breath I did not even know I was holding. They looked at me and I said nothing. We continued to sit there till the bell rang signaling for the students to go to the

assembly.

* * *

Okay this is the new and improved chapter 1 so read enjoy and review or else!!! PLZ REVIEW!! PLZ!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Inuyasha's point of View

I was on my way to get some water when the most beautiful sent I had every smelt it smelt of cherry blossoms and spring. As I walked to the water fountain there a girl stood getting water. The wind blew

and the sent wafted into my nose and before I knew it my legs had carried me right behind her. When she turned around and looked up at me I was at a loss for word she was very pretty. I asked her to

move in a nice way and then she ran off. I smirked and watched her run off.

I made my way to the parking lot where my brother's car was and where everyone was hanging out. As I approached my best friend Miroku looked at me and smirked.

"What the hell is that stupid grin for?" I asked irritated at his stupid face.

"Yash I have known you for to long, who is she?" Miroku asked with a grin plastered on his face.

I smirked he was right I could get nothing passed him." Just some girl I saw at the water fountain she was cute that's all." With that said the bell rang and we made our way to the freshman assembly.

All the freshman made there ways to the assembly hall. Inuyasha and his friends sat in the far back of the assembly room. Kagome Sango and Rin sat in the front row.

A women with grey hair walked onto the stage in the auditorium. She walked to the, microphone and began to speak.

"Good morning Ladies and gentlemen it is wonderful to see all the new faces this year, I am glad to welcome you to our school. Now I know yall are all excited to get this school day under way, so let us

begin. When your name is called please exit the gym your home room teacher will be waiting with your schedules."

* * *

Kagome's POV

As I sat there I began to worry what if I was not in the same homeroom with my friends. It became nerve racking for the girls as they sat there. The crowd auditorium was lessening.

"The first person for the next homeroom is Sango", came the women's voice. Sango stood and waved to me and Rin and was off through the doors of the auditorium.

"Next is Miroku "some guy in the back stood up and walked out of the doors.

"Next is Ayame" We looked around the auditorium I saw a gril with fiery red hair stand and make her way to the exit.

"Next is Inuyasha" I turned to the back of the room there a boy with silver hair got up and dashed out of the auditorium.

"Next is Rin" Rin got up a sad expression in her eyes.

"Next is Koga" The women said. I felt my heart egin to race what if I was not called. As I pondered these thoughts the lady spoke once again.

"And last but not least Kagome." Upon hearing my name I flushed and ran out of the auditorium elation spreading through me. Outside the door I was handed my schedule and told to make my way to my

home room.

* * *

When I got to my home room I saw Sango and Rin chatting away with the pretty red head. She had her hair in pig tails and was wearing a white tank top and jeans. She seemed very happy she was

talking with her hands and smiling. I walked over to them and I heard that they were happy that we all were in the same home room together.

"Kagome" Sango said hugging me " I was so worried that you weren't going to be in this home room" she said hugging me tighter.

"Sango calm down." I said as looked at the red head. "Hi I am Kagome" I said extending my hand. She took my hand and shook it.

"Hi I am Ayame." She said with a radiant smile. We began to talk idly, getting to know each other a bit when we both heard Sango scream followed by the sound of a slap. I turned around quickly to

analyze the situation. There was Sango holding her hand and a boy with black hair on the floor holding his face. I walked over to Sango.

"What's going on?" I asked in wonder.

"He. He, touched me" I looked at Sango perplexed.

"Touched?" I asked with a blank expression. Then I heard a low husky voice coming from the door.

"He grabbed her ass. Stupid Miroku can't keep your hands to yourself Idiot, that's what you get." I looked to the person who spoke and my heart skipped a beat it was the guy from the water fountain.

He looked so handsome I could barley breath. But I did manage an "Oh". He stared into my eyes for what seemed like hours. His golden eyes glittering, in the classroom light. Our staring contest was

broken when a boy come to stand beside him. The boy had deep black hair and deep blue eyes. He was good looking I thought but he was nothing compared to the golden eyed boy. The blue eyed boy

smiled at me and walked over towards me. I thought I heard a small growl from the golden eyed boy, I looked at him and I saw anger floating in his beautiful gaze. The blued eyed boy stood be for me

and took my hand in his. I gave a questioning look.

* * *

"Hi, I am Koga and who might you be?" he asked.

"My name is Kagome." I replied sweetly trying to take my hand back.

"Well pretty Kagome will you be my girl?" he asked at this I was beyond shocked. I heard growling from the door way and then Ayame came and pulled Koga away from me.

"Leave her alone Koga." Came, the voice of Ayame. Koga looked at her annoyed, and she sneered back at him. Ayame turned to me.

"Don't mind him kagome he's just being Stupid." Ayame looked at the door way and smiled. "Hey Inuyasha." she said smiling brightly at him causing a growl to come from Koga. Ayame turned and

glared at him. She sauntered over to the boy with gold eyes and hugged him. At that moment I felt extremely jealous. I saw his eyes looked on me smirking. I turned away towards Sango and Rin who

were talking.

* * *

"Hey Kagome, Sango, Rin" came Ayame's voice. "Have yall met?" she asked. Sango and Rin shook there heads. And I watched the guys smirk grow. "Well this is Inuyasha." she said hugging him again.

Arousing another growl from Koga, who sat atop a desk giving Inuyasha a death glare "Not to worry Wolf I won't steal your women." Inuyasha said directing his words towards Koga. Ayame blushed

and Stammered " No Inuyasha." She began. When Koga interrupted her "What ever dog boy she ain't my women nor will she every, be my women." Koga replied sharply. Ayame's eyes sadden but she

quickly covered it up. "Any way Inuyasha, the girl that slapped Miroku is Sango, the girl she is talking to is Rin, and this is" but before she could finish. Inuyasha interrupted her "Kagome" he said

smoothly. "Ya" came Ayame's reply. Ayame looked at me then to Inuyasha. "Have yall meet before?" she asked. Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled "Well not exactly met." He said. "Okay than

what does that mean?" she asked. Her eyes constantly moving: back and forth between us. "I bumped into her at the water fountain this morning she didn't say much she ran off." He smiled brightly.

* * *

Before I could say anything, another slap was heard and we all turned to see Miroku once again holding his check while Sago glared down at him. After this a young women walked into the room and

stood at the teacher's desk she smile. "Please take a seat any where you want so we can get started please." I sat in the first row of desks and Sango sat to my right, Rin sat to her right. Ayame sat behind

Sango, Miroku behind Rin, Koga sat behind Ayame and Inuyasha sat behind me. The teacher began to write some stuff on the bored and I felt Inuyasha's gaze on me and I tried to be calm but my heart

beat raced. I felt his aurora go wild with excitement.

* * *

The teacher turned to the class and smiled.

"Good morning every one: and welcome to high school. I am pretty sure you all will like it here. My name is Mrs. Berry and I will be your home room teacher and for some I will be your teacher for a

class. I will be handing out you Schedule but before I do I must tell you that there is one person in this class that has the same subjects as you except for your specialized elective. The two people who

have the similar schedules will be partnered in class room and out side the class room activities such as field trips. Your partners where chosen based upon your personal abilities and ambition levels, that

is why this summer you all took an aptitude test so that we would pair you up. With that said I will pass out your schedules and you may find your partner and sit talk get to know one another and when

the bell rings you may go to your respective classes." Mrs. Berry walked around the room and gave out the schedules. I looked over my schedule.

1) AP English

2)AP World History

3)Speech

4)Lunch

5)Food Science

6)Algebra I

7) Miko studies.

* * *

As I gazed over it Sango walked to the desk and looked over my schedule, we had no classes together, but we had lunch together. I got Up and walked to Rin she smiled "We may not be partners but

we have 7th period together and lunch. I saw Ayame Standing by Miroku who nodded and walked to Sango. I walked towards Ayame and looked at her Schedule, " Nope, damn " she said " Oh well at

least we have lunch together." I said at that I heard a yelp. We both turned to see Sango looking horrified. "Hey Sango what's wrong." I asked as I walked to her I saw her holding two Schedules that

had all the same classes except for seventh. I looked at Miroku who was smiling away. "I see" I said. "Not to worry beautiful Kagome Sango is safe with me." He said proudly." I smiled and walked

away Koga came up to me and looked at my schedule and frowned. "I was hoping that we would be together." Ayame came over and looked at his Schedule. Koga looked to "I guess me and Ayame

are stuck together" he replied with a frown. Ayame looked at him and walked to her seat and stared at the door. "I wonder what her problem is" he said. I rolled my eyes and looked around the class

room I had looked at every body's schedule except, she looked at Inuyasha who was looking straight at her. He walked over to her. "Hi" he said quietly. I looked into his eyes my heart began to race

once more. He gabbed my schedule and his hand brushed my, I thought my heart would stop. He glanced at my schedule and smiled. "It looks like I am stuck with you." He said smirking. I looked at his schedule we had all the same classes except for seventh period. I smiled back.

* * *

I glanced around the room and spotted Rin. I looked at Inuyasha. He followed my gaze towards Rin. "Rin" he called out his rough voice making me shiver a little. He must have felt it because e looked

down at me and smiled. Rin looked to Inuyasha questioningly. "Come here real quick so I can see your schedule." he said. Rin smiled and walked to us. We both looked at her schedule. Her eyes were

said and I could understand why she was alone no partner that would suck. Inuyasha smiled at Rin's worried expression. "Are you a freshman? He asked. Rin looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Yes I am" she said worried. "Well you seem to be taking sophomore classes." He said "Ms. Berry" Inuyasha called. "Yes" she replied looking up from her work. "It seems that Rin does not have a

partner." He said. Mrs. Berry smiled at Rin. "Not to worry I know that your are taking sophomore classes so your partner is a sophomore and will be here shortly to take you around." She said. Inuyasha

looked at Rin. "See no reason to worry." Rin smiled and walked to talk to Sango who was still fuming about being stuck with Miroku..

* * *

I looked up at Inuyasha "That was nice of you" I said. "No

problem she seems sweet." He said. At that I felt jealous again. Although I did not know why, I was feeling this way towards a guy I just met. He smirked once again and his face came close to mine, my

heart raced, he then moved to whisper in my ear. "Don't be jealous, she's sweet but not my type." He said in a husky voice. I felt my face flush. The next thing I Knew He went flying through the air. I

looked up and saw Koga "leave my women alone stupid dog." He moved so fast he had Inuyasha by the throat against the wall next to the door. The next thing I saw was some one enter the room. He

had long silver hair and the same golden eyes as Inuyasha. "Still getting your ass kicked by that excuse for a demon." At that comment Inuyasha was let go and Koga began to growl. Ayame walked over

to the guy in the door way, she smiled at him. "Koga is just being an as Sesshomaru, if Inuyasha wanted to he could have gotten away." Said Ayame. She heard Koga growl but did not glance in his

direction. I looked puzzled at the scene before me. The guy Ayame called Sesshomaru walked to Mrs. Berry they exchanged words and then she called Rin over they spoke, then the bell rang and

Inuyasha grabbed my hand and we headed out the door and to our class.

* * *

Okay here is the new and improved Chapter 2 Plz Review 


	4. Chapter 3

Kagome's point of view.

I had spent three class periods with Inuyasha. At first he was really sweet in English he sat next to me and we talked the whole time getting to know each other he told me a bout his parents and his likes

and dislikes. I talked about similar stuff my mom brother and grandpa. And what I like and don't like. We seemed to get along fine. I kept getting lost in his gorgeous eyes. Personal I thought he was the

sweetest and cutest guy I had ever met until second period. All the girls in our class were all over him giggling at his every word and he flirted with them constantly. He did not even sit next to me in this

class he sat in the back where all the girls crowded around him. Then when it was time to leave he left me alone so he could walk with some one else. When I finally found my third period class I sat in the

far corner in the last row. When Inuyasha walked in he spotted me and sat right next to me. The nerve of that guy. He smiled at me but I looked away.

"Hey what's up with you?" he asked annoyed.

"Nothing, be quiet so I can learn." I snapped back.

Class began and he kept bothering me and bothering me He kept poking me with a pencil and would not stop. I turned to him.

"Leave me alone Inuyasha." I said and all of a sudden. The teacher turned around and gave us both detentions for disturbing class. After third period I ran out of the class room and into the cafeteria. I

looked around for my friends when I spotted a table where Miroku and Koga sat. I walked over to them frustrated at Inuyasha's attitude.

"Hey guys have yall seen the girls?" I asked

Koga looked up from stuffing his face and pointed to the line. I looked and saw the girls on there way back.

"Hey kagome I bought lunch for you since you were late getting here." said Sango.

"Thanks" I said. I glanced at Ayame and Rin who both looked upset. Sango looked at Miroku with an annoyed look. As I looked at them I felt two arms encircle my waist. And some one began to

whisper in my ear.

"Why did you leave me" Inuyasha whined. I tugged out of his grasp and turned to the girls.

"Let's eat outside today its stuffy in here." I said and then I walked out into the court yard. There was a big beautiful tree and no one sitting under. So I walked over and sat down beneath it. The girls

followed. We had an hour lunch and for the first twenty we were silent.

"So what's up with every one?" I asked as I looked at the sullen faces. No one answered "okay well start with Ayame, What's wrong" I asked as they all looked at me.

"Well Kagome, I am just having some problems with Koga. He's being a jerk." Ayame said I nodded listening to her words as were the others.

" I like him a lot" she said pausing. "But he only likes me as a friend. I have known him forever and now its weird." I turned to Ayame

"You know you seem like a great person and you are beautiful. So if Koga does not see that than he is stupid find some one who cares about you." I said Sango and Rin agreed.

"Have you told him you liked him?" Rin asked solemnly.

"In 7th grade I did but he told me we would never be anything more than just friends." Ayame said sadly.

"Well don't dwell on an ass like that find a guy that will appreciate you." Sango retorted.

"Ya thanks guys so what's up with you Sango, you seemed really angry when you walked into lunch today." Questioned Ayame

"Miroku, he is such a pervert all day her kept grabbing me, I hate it, and that why I am so pissed off." Sango said.

"Understandable, What about you Rin?" I asked

"Well its Sesshomaru he is a jerk. He was supposed to help me find my classes but after first period he ditched me and I had to find the class rooms on my own and I was late to every class, because of

it." Rin stammered on.

"What a creep" I said

"What about you Kagome? "Asked Rin. And I replied "Inuyasha was all sweet this morning and I actually thought he was cute and nice. But he became a jerk and now we both have detention." I said

We all talked about the guys and there problems for the rest of lunch.

RING! RING!!

The bell sounded and we got up and began the walk to class.

"Let's meet after school at my locker." I said. The girls nodded and it was off to class. The rest of the day went by as the first half of the day. By the time the day ended I was officially happy. I ran to my

locker and away from Inuyasha. When I arrived at my locker the girls happened to be there. We came up with the idea of going to my house for the weekend and for them to spend the night. Because it

was Friday we agreed to meet at my house at four and have a blast. I walked home with Sango since my brother refused to drive us home and got ready for the evening with my new friends.

Okay super short chapter but its part of the 2 part transition chapter so I'll update fthe second part soon it will be short but its Inuyasha's POV and there are some new characters to introduce.


	5. Chapter 4

Don't own Inuyasha characters. Let the story begin. This is going to be another short transition chapter.

* * *

INUYASHA"S POV

Since this morning when I first laid eyes on kagome I knew she was special. But Ya know this is high school the gateway to the rest of my life. Ya she's cute and sassy and boy does she have the sweetest

smell. But As I noticed as we walked to first period together, she is just way to innocent and perhaps naïve. I know this could possible go some where like a relationship but as I snuck glances at her with

out her knowing I new that I had to stick to my philosophy of high school. NO GIRLFRIENDS. That just happens to be what Miroku and I decided before starting high school. I had seen it in life, in the

movies, on TV and in the occasional book I half way read girl are distractions, and clingy and well can be so damn annoying. And I know that if I am to get a football scholarship to the best university girls

are not a priority but flings that come and go and besides Kagome is not my type. "Right?"

In our first class I attempted to start a "friendship" even though I know there is no "romantic" or "physical" relationship she does seem like the type of girl that would make a good friend. So we talked

about our families I left out my brother cause he and I are more of acquaintances rather than brothers. As we talked through most of first period, I found my self drawn to a pretty blonde girl in the front

row. She was no Kagome but she wasn't ugly. Then in second period I made the decision to sit somewhere bedsides next to kagome. She in our pervious class wanted to sit in the front row, but that ain't

my style so I sat in the back row and as people shuffled in a bunch of hot girls sat around me. I felt proud of myself the first day of school and most of the girls wanted me. But as I said before I ain't

interested in a "relationship" just a casual "fling". Second period ended and I walked out last with a few of the girls I sat next to and made my way to third period, where I found Kagome looking sullen

and angry. Class actually began with a lesson I could tell the teacher would not let us off easy with a day of meet and great in the class. I tried to get Kagome's attention but she was made and I landed us

both a detention. Then after that class she ran off to lunch. I walked out last wondering about her. When I got to the lunch room there she was standing next to the table where Miroku and Koga sat she

was standing there and she was so tempting. She was still flushed with annoyance I walked up behind her and placed my arms around her waist mesmerized by the feel of her in my arms and her alluring

scent. In all honesty I did not want to let her go I wanted to keep her in my arms. But she pulled away and walked out with her friends. I didn't bother to get any food I sat at the table with Miroku and

Koga and stared of into space continuously reliving that moment earlier with her in my arms. Until Miroku broke my dreaming.

"Hey Yash what's up with you and Kagome?" he asked before I could even open my mouth that crazy wolf opened his.

"There ain't anything going on between him and my women got that perv." He growled out giving Miroku a heated glare. At that moment I felt anger rise within me my inner demon began to struggle for

control.

"she ain't your women wolf, and Miroku I am sticking to our ruled we set in place before school started."

With that said I continued just sitting there until the bell rang for class. The rest of the day entailed Kagome ignoring me and I hate to admit it but it bothered me to no end. When our final class let out I

tried to grab her and talk to her but she ran off. I decided just to go find Miroku. I spotted him right beside Koga talking. I walked over to them.

"Thank God School started on a Friday" Miroku directed to me.

"Ya, So what are yall doing this weekend." I asked.

I did not notice when but my brother and his friends came right up to us.

"Well Inuyasha it seems that father has me babysitting you this weekend and Since I have to I am not missing out on my plans we are going to Souta's house this weekend to prepare for the first major

tests of this year which are next week and determine eligibility for sports." He said. I nodded my head and walked out with him towards the bus stop dreading the weekend to come.

* * *

Okay so Weekend at Souta's hmm interesting. Well New chapter out soon with new characters. I know I said I would introduce them but I figure they will make more sense for the next chapter. Plz Review and tell me what you thing and I give a big thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. 


	6. Chapter 5

Okay here's the next chapter it is divided in to POV.'s and the new characters are to be introduced.

* * *

Kagome's POV

As soon as I got home I ran into the house saying a rushed goodbye to Sango. When I got inside the house it was very quiet. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I pulled out a sheet of paper and

grabbed a pen. I had told the girls to be over at 8:00 so I only had for hours to get everything ready. As I rushed to put the stuff together I heard a knock on the door. I did not look up figuring it was Souta.

"Kagome" came my mother's soft voice.

I suddenly felt my heart stop I could not believe I forgot to ask my mother about the sleep over I groaned. "Oh mom, I can't believe it" I gushed out franticly. I looked up at my mothers face she

looked distraught.

"Kagome what's wrong" my mother asked getting up and standing next to me.

" Oh mom I can't believe it I asked my friends to come over and spend the night and I didn't even ask you.

My mother looked at me an smiled and then began to speak in her soft caring voice. " kagome I am glad you made some new friends but I am afraid that I am leaving this weekend a case came up in

Hong Kong and I have to take it. That means I will be leaving for china tonight and I don't even have an idea when I will be back." She said.

It has been really hard for us since my father passed away. After his death my mother took up more cases and know she is the most sought after lawyer in all of Japan, and this is great fir her , but for

me and my brother it means we hardly ever see her. I looked up at her and gave her my best pout.

" Mom what am I gonna do call them up and tell them sorry I can't have a sleep over cause I am stupid and forgot to ask my mom?" I said in a sad and depressed voice. I saw my mom smile and

look up at the door way. I glanced over and saw my brother.

"Hey Kagome why is your face so screwed up?" he asked giving a laugh. I scowled at him and did not even bother to reply to his stupidity. My mother smiled at our sibling banter.

"Souta" she began " I know I told you earlier this week that you could have some friends over this weekend to study for the beginning of term exams." She said then turning to look at me " Kagome

wants to have some friends over and since I am leaving, I am going to ask you if it would be ok if her friends stay for a slumber party. If you say yes I suppose the girls can have the upstairs and you

and the boy's can have the downstairs I presume that that is fair. So what do you say Souta?" my mother asked. I looked over to Souta silently begging him to say yes . Souta looked at me and began

to grin . " Sure as long as they don't cause us trouble" he said. I ran over to him and hugged him. "Thank you Souta thank you so much " With that said I got ready for the best slumber party ever.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

I could not believe the day I was about to have. When I got home I found my mother and father sitting at the table and talking about there big anniversary weekend. When my mother called me into the

kitchen. "Inuyasha" she called. " As you know your father and I are going to Hawaii for our anniversary so Sesshomaru will be watching you and since I told him her could go to his friends you are to

go with him" she paused and looked at me with a strange look " Inuyasha you have to be on your best behavior I am very proud of the young man you have become and I am sure that you will be

respectful of your brother " She walked over and kissed me on the cheek. " Mom come on I am not a baby any more and of course I will be on my best behavior." With that said I walked up to my

room and packed my thinks in my travel suitcase. As I was packing my mind began to wander to the night ahead it would be pure torture with Sesshomaru and his friends I never hung out with them or

even knew he had friends well except for Alex but they have know him since he was born or something kind of like me and Miroku and Koga. Except me and Koga are not friends. I finished packing

and walked down stairs to say goodbye to my parents who were leaving to the airport. After my mother gave me and Sesshomaru a lavish goodbye I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. "Say

Sesshomaru were did you say we were going again I mean to who's house" I asked with a bored tone. " To Souta's house" he said stoically. Souta, Souta that name kept repeating in my head as if I

had heard it some where.

* * *

Rin's POV

Today was like a dream and I have yet to wake up. Being back in Tokyo is very strange I don't remember anything at all. The servants in the house have only stopped and stared at me since I got her

whispering behind my back. Cook says its because I look so much like my mother that people can't help but talk about it. Cook has been my only companion since my return to this place. I do not

remember much of the life I had here but I do remember cook, when I was young about three I was so attached to my mother and mother and cook got along so well and since I could never

pronounce cook's name correctly I was told to call her cook. And then when I left I never saw her till my return. I have spent the five days here in the kitchens, I have not seen nor spoke to my father.

I know why he doesn't want me here and even though cook says otherwise I know its true. As I sat on the stool next to the country cook passed me some of her famous cookies and I began to eat,

when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and into dark brown eyes. It was my half brother Alex. He was tall for his age 6''2., dirty blond hair and fair skin. He resembles his mother. His mother

is a French model who married our father when she was 18 but left when she found out of his affair with my mother. Alex and I have never spoken before my arrival here. So as I looked up into his

eyes and I saw a sadness I had not seen in anyone before. " Rin" he said his voice sounding distance " I am going to a friends house for the weekend so you'll have the house to yourself but if you

need anything you can call me alright." He finished absently.

" Oh don't worry I am going to a slumber party so I won't be home either." I said pleasantly.

"Well" he said pausing " who's house are you going to?" he asked sitting down and grabbing a cookie.

"My new friend Kagome's house." I said taking a bite of another cookie.

"Hmm Kagome, I know that name. " he paused for a second and then looked up his eyes lit with emotion. " That's Souta's little sister are you going to her house?" he asked.

"Ya I just said that" I said giggling at his messy face. He gave me a brotherly smile and said " well than I'll drive you there. At this I knew that living her wouldn't be so bad and me and Alex just might

be able to be sibling like towards one another.

* * *

Sango's POV

I walked over to Kagome's at abot five to help her ste up living right next door did have it's advantages. As I walked into the house I saw Kagome rushing about as she usually did when she was

trying to get every detail absolutely perfect. I headed into the living room to put my stuff down and I saw Souta on the couch. " Hey Souta" I said. One reason I liked coming over her was because this

was my second family Kagome my sister and Souta my brother. " Hey Sango what's up, Kagome's going crazy so she'll be in and out of here rushing around until tonight." He said lazily. " I am great

nothing much going on and I saw Kagome I just hope she doesn't trip on the stairs in her made haste. Oh and Kohaku says hi he is coming back in a couple of weeks his off season soccer team made

it to nationals." I said. Kohaku and Souta have been best friends since forever and I suppose that's why me and kagome are. " That's awesome when you talk to him tell him I wish him luck." He said.

" Sure I am going to help Kagome . Later" I said walking towards Kagome's room with my stuff. When I got to her room she immediately shouted out orders and we began the long journey of

planning out this event.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

When It was an hour from going to Sesshomaru's friends house he told me to call up my friends and invite them over so I called Miroku who called Koga. This is great What a wonderful night this is

going to be.

* * *

Okay here is the next chapter plz review. 


	7. Chapter 6

AN – okay I just wanted to say that if you noticed I total skipped chapter 5 and labeled it as six so there is no five it ch's 12346 lol. Any way here is the next chapter and it is going to be In different POV at some point and 1st person at other time. And a very very special thanks to a great reviewer little-angel-no-one-els you rock as a reviewer so thanks for ur input it is important.

Let the chapter begin

Disclaimer (I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA) (AND IF I DID THE WORLD WOULD BE CRAZY)

* * *

Kagome's POV

It was six thirty and I had every thing ready, The three bedrooms upstairs had been converted into three stations of total girl fun my moms room was now the total make over room, my brothers room

was now the game room and my room is the room we would sleep in. I went downstairs and Saw Souta setting up his stuff. I noticed he still had a lot of things to do .

"Souta do you need any help?" I asked sincerely

He looked at me as if I had grown another head. " What's in it for you" he said slowly as if he suspected me of some sort of plot to get something out of him.

"Nothing, can't a sister ask her stupid older brother if he would like some help once in a while without being questioned as if I committed some crime?" I answered mildly annoyed. He looked at me

and said " Ya know your right sorry, but I don't need any help just when you friends get here keep them upstairs."

"Fine I will, you don't have to worry about that at all , as if we would bother you and your nerd friends." I said absent mindedly.

"First of all we are not nerds. We are studying for the eligibility test for sports, and I suggest you do to if you want to try out for anything." He said continuing his work.

"Your, right well I am the door man tonight or door women or whatever so leave the greeting up to me okay." I said as I walked into the kitchen to see Sango getting bags of chips and putting them

into the bowls I helped her take it upstairs for her to set up . Then about thirty minutes later the door bell rang I rushed down stairs and . When I got there I saw a very cute guy standing next to Rin.

He had blonde hair and dark brown eyes. " Hi Rin, whose your friend here? " I asked smiling at the cute guy hoping it wasn't her boyfriend or something. Rin looked at me with a cheerful expression "

Oh this is my brother Alex, Alex this is Kagome but I think you know that right?" she said looking at her brother. " Ah yes I have heard much about you from your brother but it is wonderful to meet

you in person." He said sweetly. I smiled and felt myself flush " Well come in Rin you can go right up stairs Sango is up there and I will be shortly, I am the door greeter so I have to wait till every one

gets here., but go enjoy yourself" I said. I saw Alex go into the living room and smiled he was he guy oh yes I would have to talk to Rin about it later but I bet he would really like Ayame. About five

minutes later the door bell run again and I opened it and saw Ayame and Koga at my front door. " Hey Ayame, and um Koga what are you doing here?" I asked very confused. " Hi Kagome I was

invited to study and what not but I had no idea you would be here this is going to be the best weekend ever." E said coming to stand directly in front of me . " Um Koga that's um well okay, go in to

the living room and um talk to Souta and Ayame you can go upstairs. " I watched them leave and then the door bell wrung once again. I opened the door and Saw Hiten. " Hey Hiten What's up?" I

asked Hiten had been friends with Souta and Kohaku since they were really little he was like another brother to me. He walked into the house and as soon as I closed the door the door bell rang. I

groaned how many people did he invite. When I opened the door and saw who was there I stopped to gaze upon him. He looked similar to Inuyasha and I was fairly certain I had seen him at the

house once when I was younger. I looked into his eyes they were a dark gold color and he had long silver hair the only thing he did not have that Inuyasha did was the ears. My examination of the guy

was cute short when I heard Inuyasha. " Are we going in or not cause I am not going to wait out here all day." Came his voice I let the guy in front of me pass and there he stood Miroku at his side. "

Well it looks like we have stumbled into the wrong house Inuyasha for the lovely Kagome stands before us." Miroku said. Inuyasha turned to me and I looked at him and his eyes caught mine and for

a moment I was lost in his eyes. I felt Miroku walk past me and then Inuyasha was standing a breath away from me . "Inuyasha" I said his name in a whisper and then, he smirked and moved his lips

directly in front of mine, so close. Then he pulled away laughter evident in his eyes, and walked right past me. I leaned against the door god what was this guy doing to me? I walked upstairs after

making sure no one else was coming over when I got up there I saw Sango, Ayame and Rin eating.

"Kagome why are you flustered?" asked Ayame

"When I was answering the door the air gradually got colder and I didn't have a jacket so that's why." I said although it was not true at all. Ayame shrugged and ate. I sat on my bed and though of

Inuyasha and how he made my heart rate speed up and I smiled. But I couldn't like him he was a jerk bad bad bad Kagome.

"Kagome lets have some fun " came Rin's cheery voice. I looked over to her

"Okay the first thing on our list is make over's so lets go to my moms room, she won't mind that we use her stuff so come on." I led them to the room and they saw the long make up table with four

mirrors and all kinds of make up and hair product. I grabbed a cup with paper in it. " Okay Ayame pick a name out of the cup and whom every name you draw goes first. Ayame reached into the cup

and pulled out a piece of paper. " Sango" she read aloud. I grabbed Sango and placed her in the chair . " okay so how are we going to do this?" I asked " Well I am good at hair" said Ayame " I am

really good with make up" Rin said. " Okay yall do that and I'll do her nails." We worked for about 20 minutes . When we were done Sango gazed in to the mirror and was in awe her hair was in a

high pony tail she had on pink eye shadow and black eyeliner and mascara, her lips had a glossy pink natural color, and her nails were hot pink. The next name drawn out of the cup was Ayame.

Sango put her hair in curlers and I worked on her nails, Rin worked on her make up. When we were down Ayame had spiral curly red hair , Rin used purple eyes shadow to bring out her green eyes

with black eyeliner and mascara and a coffee colored lip gloss that contrasted beautifully with her bronze colored skin. The next name was Rin. Ayame put her hair in two high pig tails. Sango did her

make up for her light brown eyes she used brown eye shadow and red lip stick. Last but not least was me and when I opened my eyes I saw they had straitened my naturally wavy hair used blue eyes

shadow and black eye shadow and black eyeliner and clear lip gloss we studied our self in the mirror and then went to my brothers room for games.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

After the incident with Kagome when I got here I could not get the image of her flushed face out of my mind it was absolutely adorable . When I got inside I saw quite a few people whom I knew Alex

and Hiten being two that I knew really well seeing as how they practically lived at my house. Souta Kagome's older brother I had only seen in passing I had never spoken to him and he seems like a

good guy. I sat on the floor while Koga and Miroku talked, counting down the minutes till I saw her face again and maybe next something might just happen.

* * *

Kagome's POV

We went to Souta's room and played DDR for about an hour I thought I was good at the game but Rin was so much better. When We were exhausted from dancing we sat down. " So what should

we do now?" I asked because I was out of ideas . " Um lets play truth or dare" Ayame said I smiled " Okay Ayame if you want to play truth or dare lets play and you go first since it was your Idea " I

said smirking. " Okay "Ayame said nonchalantly . " So Truth or dare?" I asked. I see that look in your eyes Kagome so I pick truth." She said " You're a party pooper, okay Is it true that you have

never kissed a guy ?" I asked. She looked like she paled in the face " I um I " she stuttered. " Out with it Ayame" Sango said. " Fine I have never kissed anybody okay." Ayame shouted. " Don't

worry Ayame neither have I." came Rin's reply. " Kagome truth or dare" came Rin's soft reply " Truth" I said not wanting her to take the chance of a first round dare which usually are the worst. " Do

you have a crush on someone in the house?" Rin asked innocently. I paused at this question and decided to play by the rules. " Yes but don't ask me who because I will not tell because you did not

ask." I said Sango laughed. " Okay Rin its your turn truth or dare?" Sango asked " Well since Ayame and Kagome picked truth I pick dare." Rin said with a very confident attitude. " Well Rin I dare

you to go down stairs and tell Miroku that you like him" Sango said laughing. What surprised me was that Rin actually went to go do it.

* * *

Rin's POV

When Sango gave me that dare I knew I had to do it, I picked dare and now I had to live with the consequences of it. I mad my way slowly down stairs in my pig tails and princess pajamas. When I

got to the bottom of the stairs I felt my heart begin to pound in my chest. I could not believe that I was about to do this. I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked past the kitchen. There was the

living room right adjacent to the kitchen. I walked to the entrance of the living room and saw the boy hard at work but as my eyes traveled around the room my eyes landed on the form of

Sesshomaru . I looked away and saw my brother looking at me. I smiled shyly. " Do you need something Rin" he asked at this every one in the room turned around and looked at me. " Um well sort

of" I said slowly. " Well what do you need." He asked. I looked up and looked around the room and found Miroku's form. " Miroku" I said slowly. He looked at me quizzically. " Yes Rin" he said

sounding confused. " Well I need to talk to you its really important." I said. Before he answered I felt some one's eyes boring into me, I turned around and saw Sesshomaru staring straight at me. Then

I felt another set of eyes on me I looked and saw a boy with long black hair in a braid and piercing red eyes. I turned back to Miroku and said " look Miroku like you okay I like you a lot." I said

slowly I felt very confident when that came out but the eyes that were staring at me earlier were now burning holed in my back. "Well I am flattered Rin really I am but my heart belongs to another,

although you could be a nice side dish." He said I heard the joking in his voice , but apparently my brother didn't. " Hell no you will keep your filthy hands off of my sister, Rin go back upstairs." He

said this sternly and I went without fuss

* * *

Alex's POV

I can't say how mad I was she is my little sister and no one will touch her unless I approve. Her being my sister even if she is half and also my being a demon only the male either me or my father

approves as worthy of Rin will touch her and that filthy brat is definitely not worthy.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

As we were studying for our tests I smelt a strong scent of Lilly's coming from the hall way. I knew this scent it happened to belong to the girl who I was paired with at school. I kept my distance from

her because her true aurora was hidden. When she came into the room, I looked at her and I could not believe my eyes. Her hair her face she looked very done up for a slumber party. When she

opened her mouth her voice seemed different I saw the flush upon her cheeks, and then she told that stupid fool Miroku that she liked him, but what shocked me the most was that Alex had claimed

her as his sister. The anger that coursed through me for some unknown reason when she spoke her feelings to Miroku, dissipated with Alex's declaration because I knew him very well I knew what he

meant.

* * *

Hiten's POV

When that girl entered the room I felt as if the time had stopped I could not tear my gaze from her lithe form. With her hair she looked innocent, but the red tint on her lips made her look seductive. I

watched as she moved her thin form in a motion that to me seemed like a dance. I was very curious. Then when Alex declared her as a blood relation I new I would see more of her. As he beauty

retreated. The image of her was now engraved in my mind.

* * *

Okay her is chapter 7. I know it has a lot to do with Rin , I try to focus on all the characters in my stories. Next chapter will more than likely be about Ayame and Sango. So look out for that. PLZ review 


	8. Chapter 7

YAYAYAY

YAYAYAY!! AN UPDATE. Okay here is the next chapter and ya it took forever and everything. But I spent some time really thinking plus with some finals and some other things going on its been hard to write. Especially since I fractured my wrist. But any way here is the next chapter enjoy and PLZ PLZ Review.

* * *

It was well past one on the morning the game of truth or dare had long been concluded and Rin, Sango and Ayame were fast asleep. Kagome though was having some difficulty, as she laid down for 

bed, as here friends did she shut her eyes and her mind would not sleep. Images of the dog eared boy with silver hair. Her thoughts trailed to his golden eyes and how they smoldered when she looked 

into them. Her thoughts were endless. She sat up glancing over to her friends as she got up and strolled into the hallway. She looked at the lights out throughout the hallway. When she saw a glimmering 

light come through the archway of the staircase. She followed the light down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she looked to where the light was coming from. It seemed to be coming from two 

directions the living room and the kitchen. 

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I walked into the kitchen to see that it was empty except for the food, chip bags thrown about the kitchen soda bottles left uncapped, and many other condiments left about. I walked up to a chip bag 

that was still full and I carefully reached in and grabbed a few chips. The salty flavor in my mouth was heavenly, I had not eaten anything all day and I was starving, I ate a few more chips and then 

noticed voices in the living room. I walked over to the door way and the first person I saw, was Inuyasha his golden eyes glazed with sleepiness, I turned and saw my brother laughing lowly probably 

not to wake the ones sleeping upstairs. When his laughing stopped his gaze shifted to me and I smiled leaning against the door way. 

"It seems we have company." Souta said pointing to me. I smiled and he waved for me to come in, I made my way past Inuyasha without sparing a glance nor did I try to gauge his reaction. I sat down 

on Souta's left and smiled at him. 

"So kagome what brings you downstairs?" he asked casually taking a sip of his drink. 

" Well I couldn't sleep and the rest of the girls are out like a light so I thought I should eat or drink something and then try to sleep again but I realized you all were still awake and I thought I should see 

what was keeping you all up" I said quickly.

"we weren't talking about anything" Souta said abruptly. So I knew he was lying.

"Okay, whatever you say." I said my voice high and overly sweet. "So what do guys do at a all boys slumber party?" I asked as I turned my gaze to the other occupants of the room. 

"First off Kagome, this is not a slumber party, but a gathering of intellectuals." Came Hiten's sarcastic voice. I looked at him and rolled my eyes as he continued. " We came here this evening to 

prepare us for the tests that will determine our eligibility for sports." Hiten said a serious tone laced throughout every word. I nodded my head. 

" So it's the usual right, Football for you." I said looking at Hiten and as I said that I felt eyes burning into me. I did not bother to turn.

"Of course Kagome, its tradition." He said stuffing his mouth with candy. " So are you doing any sports this year?" he asked with candy visible. I looked away " I thought maybe cheerleading," I said 

while I heard someone laugh. I looked up and saw Inuyasha laughing. " And just what are you laughing at?" I asked angrily. He turned to me his eyes ablaze " The thought of you being a cheerleader." 

The next thing I knew he was grabbing his head and groaning. " Don't say anything about Kagome, she happens to be a great cheerleader." Came a feminine voice. I looked up and saw Sango 

standing over Inuyasha her hand in a fist. " No one talks about my best friend like that." She said . " Having trouble sleeping. I asked. " Ya Ayame woke me up." She said looking slightly annoyed. I 

looked over at Koga who dropped a bag of chips. " What did she do to keep you awake. Usually she is a quiet sleeper." Came Koga's voice, and to me it sounded as if her were concerned. " Well 

she kept giggling and saying some thing." Sango said. I looked at Koga. Who left the subject be for the moment. When Miroku spoke. " So how is it Koga that you know that Ayame is a quiet 

sleeper?" Miroku asked a glint in his eye. " I looked over to Koga who seemed to have gone as red as a tomato. The next thing was Sango smacking Miroku right in the face and every body began to 

laugh. " Hey what's going on in hear it sounds like a pack of wild Hyenas." Came Ayame's sleepy voice as she yawned. I looked at her and smiled. Time to put my plan into action. Operation Ayame 

hook up now in motion. " Hey Ayame." I said as I turned to look at Koga who was staring at the curly haired girl. When I felt someone poke my side. I looked over and saw Sango pointing to Alex. 

When I looked at him I saw a glint in his eyes that I had only seen once before. " Oh sorry about interrupting but I came down here to get Alex." She said I looked at her in shock why was she asking 

for Alex? I looked around the room and saw the socked expressions on every ones faces. Let me see giggling in her slip mumbling something could it possible that she was dreaming about him. I 

turned to look at Koga who seemed a bit stiff, and lifeless. "Yes, what do you need." Alex asked surprise laced in his voice. " Well Rin she's was crying in here sleep then she started to mumble 

something. She woke up and began to cry and was asking for you." She rushed out. At that Alex shot up and was out of the room in a flash. I looked at Ayame and saw her sit next to Koga and lay 

her head against his shoulder. The silence was killing me so I decided to speak. " So Ayame, Sango are you guys joining any sports?" I asked slowly breaking the irritable silence. The silence lingered 

for a moment before Ayame spoke and I took that time to look at Inuyasha who was sitting with his back against the couch and his eyes closed, I held in a giggle and smiled he was asleep. When 

Ayame spoke I turned my attention to her. " I am gonna try out for cheerleading." She exclaimed happily and she snuggled into Koga's embrace who had encircled his arms around her waist so she 

could rest against him more comfortable. "Awesome so am I." I said happily. "I am gonna try out for volleyball." Came Sango's tired voice. "That's cool Sango," Ayame said before her eyes closed. I 

smiled and felt my eyes close.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I rushed upstairs. Knowing that she was crying I knew what it must have been. It had to have been that night mare. The one she refused to talk to anyone about. It had only been a few weeks since she 

came to live with me and father and I know it is hard on her. Father never looks at her he never even spoke to her when she came to the house. It was a surprise when she showed up on our door step 

smiling brightly. Though at first she seemed not to speak at all, but then as she became comfortable with me and cook, she would not shut up. As I approached the room I saw her hands covering her 

face. I came to kneel right next to her. " Rin are you okay?" I asked. She only sobbed harder. " Rin you need to talk about this ." I said trying my best to make her open up to me. But I accomplished 

nothing and her tears came harder and her breathing became more ragged. I could do nothing and it was painful to see her this way. AS I sat there I felt an presence approaching. As I stood I saw 

Sesshomaru enter the room to my surprise. He was my best friend, but he was stoic , quiet and disliked most humans because of the way he viewed things. And because of this we related. Our father 

both heads of large companied and very well off married women due to arrangements and for status gain within other businesses. This was our heritage and we are both proud of the fact that we are 

the sons of the most famous men in all of Japan. But what neither of us are proud of is our fathers emotions when it comes to human women. His father fell in love with the daughter of a prominent 

business man in Kyoto thus leading to his divorce of Sesshomaru's mother, the birth of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's hatred for human women, and half breeds. As for me, I don't necessarily hate them, 

I avoid them. My father and mother did not lover each other at all. My mother a model was never home and never cared for me or my father. One day my father met a women working at a diner 

paying for her college education and he fell for her at once. My father divorced my mother and his new wife moved in. She gave birth to a girl. I liked my step mother she was nice and sweet and 

better than my own mother. She never treated me bad, she treated me as if I were one of her own. Then one day she was gone, leaving only a note saying goodbye and that she had taken my sister 

with her. On that day I learned that women especially human women love you then leave you. I looked up and saw my friend staring at my sister. Questions filling his eyes. " What's wrong with here?" 

he asked. " I don't know I can't get it out of her, its been like this since she arrived at my house." I said looking at her broken form. " What is she to you?" he asked. " AS I said to Miroku she is my 

sister." I said roughly. " She emits no demon aura." He said straight faced. " She hides it, she is only half demon after all and half Miko at that, a deadly combination for a half-breed." I said. " that 

explains the unknown presence I felt emit from her at school." He said. As he took a step closer into the room I felt my sisters aurora become calmer. I watched as his gaze was fixed on her. His eye 

usually expressionless were filled with something I had not ever since, so I knew not what it was. I stood up. " Rin I am going to get you some water, okay I'll be right back. Turned and walked out of 

the room and down stairs to see every one asleep as I entered the kitchen to get the water. I got the water and went upstairs and stopped at the door as I heard Sesshomaru talking to Rin. I decided 

that I could trust my friend so I left them alone and retreated down stairs to sleep, because I was totally drained. 

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I do not know what possessed me to go to the room, but as I approached it the smell of tears that assaulted my nose was terrible. I walked in and Alex left leaving me alone with the crying girl. I 

walked in and knelt next to here as Alex left. I felt her aura calm and this surprised me to no end. " Just like a half-breed weak." I said the thought that I was standing in the presence of someone so far 

beneath me made me feel weak. I looked at her and she looked up. " I am not weak, you now nothing about me." She said. At this it peaked my interest, she had been crying for several minutes and 

now she was angered. " Only the weak cry. " I said looking into her brown eyes that flowed with emotions. "No" she retorted, she was definitely a spit fire. I thought. " The weak are those to afraid to 

show emotions, like I said before you know nothing, s o leave me alone." She said covering her face with her hands. At that moment a fresh onslaught of tears came pouring out of her eyes and I did 

not know what came over me but I moved her hands from her face. " So tell me what it is that I do not know." I said as I took her hand into my own.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

As I looked into into my eyes. " You like my brother had a mother had a father, then when things where not so perfect or they messed up you life you became selfish because it was not in your own 

benefit. Me It was imposed on me. My mother took me and locked me away from society because she knew, she knew that people would never understand." I said half heartedly. " He looked at me 

" That's a lie, tell me the truth." He said harshly. I took a deep breath. " We ruined him, unlike your father mine cast my mother and I aside because we made him look bad. It was okay for him to 

come home shower my mom in expensive gifts, and tell her he loved her, but he never took her out, he trapped her. My mother showed me the newspaper articles, my father holding another women, 

kissing another women though he was married. His explanation was that we ruined him and the least she could do was deal with it, and stay out of the public eye. After all she did caring for the house, 

for him for Alex and for me. He treated her as nothing more than old rag only used in the private contours of his own house never to be seen by anyone else. So my mother took me and left. She 

bought a house cut all ties with every one she cared about and raised me. Till last year she got sick and died. I went to my grandparents and they told me no one would want me especially not my dad. 

I had to try so I went to his house, he let me stay as long as he never had to see me. The nightmares I have are of him slowly killing my mother. The image is engraved in my mind and will never be 

erased. With that I looked into his eyes. " My mother would cry in front of me it made her stronger, my father never showed his emotions and it made him weak." 

* * *

The night passed in a silence that was not broken till the morning after when life started anew for some and for other reeled backwards.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I woke up and I saw mostly every one still asleep. I walked upstairs and to the bathroom and washed up. I walked to my room to get some clothes to change into and when I peered in I saw Rin 

Cuddled up in Sesshomaru's arms. I decided not to disturb them and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. As I approached the Kitchen I forgot about the mess the guys left. I rubbed my temples as 

I walked in trying to calm down, but when I got into the kitchen to my surprise there was no mess to clean up. The kitchen was spotless. I stood there amazed. When I heard a deep husky voice 

whisper into my ear. "So what's for breakfast." I turned around and was staring into the eyes of Inuyasha I melted. I did not notice when he cornered me until my back hit the counter and he was mere 

inches away from me. He put his hand on the counter and smiled. " Did you clean up?" I stuttered out. He smiled and leaned into my ear. " Of course I wouldn't leave a mess for you to clean, I ain't 

rude." He whispered. I felt my legs turn to jelly and my insides burst. I decided at that moment to go for what I wanted. I leaned in…..and began to rub his cute little ears from the base to the tip. His 

eyes glazed over and he moved his body so his chest was touching mine. I giggled as I felt a purr escape from his chest. I rubbed his ears for a minute till I decided to stop. His eyes still glazed over he 

said " You shouldn't have done that." I looked at him " And why not puppy, they were so tempting." Before I could say anything else his lips were on mine and I was lost in his kiss.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

I kissed her deeply lightly caressing her bottom lip with my fangs. I pulled her to me my arms going around her waist. I slid my tongue against her lips begging for her to let me in. She opened her mouth 

in what I think was surprise and I indulged on the taste of the sweet treat that was kagome. A tap on the kitchen door broke us apart and there stood before us several pairs of eyes. " It seems to be 

getting a little hot and heavy in here so maybe we should go out to breakfast. " Came Miroku's smart ass reply Sango waked him over the head. I looked down at Kagome and kissed her quickly 

reluctantly letting go. We made our way into the living room to discuss breakfast.

* * *

**Hiten's POV**

"Hey guys where is Sesshomaru?" I asked 

* * *

DUN DUN DUN. Okay here is the chapter 8 every one has been waiting for. Okay I know a lot of S/R but I got a lovely e-mail. That asked me to indulge on them a bit so here u go. Any way REVIEW REVIW REVIEW.


	9. Chapter 8

* * *

Chapter 9 okay here is chapter nine enjoy and I reread the last chapter tons of mistakes I guess that's what I get for writing Four hours non stop in the early hours of the morning 12am-4am so I try to fix that but enjoy the next chapter and Please Review.

Disclaimer ( this applied to all chapter.) I do not own the character of Inuyasha they belong to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing I own are the plot and characters that my whacky mind comes up with. PS. I do not own I-HOP though they make great pancakes and stuff.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

Breakfast was settled we dived up into the cars. Souta took Alex, Hiten, whom refused to be seen driving freshman around. Luckily Inuyasha swiped Sesshomaru's keys. Sango, Miroku and I

went with Inuyasha. While Koga who had his own car took Ayame. As for Rin and Sesshomaru I didn't have the heart to wake them so I let them be. Telling every one else. That Rin needed

to be alone after last night because she had drained herself, as for Sesshomaru I said he was no where to be found which did not seem to surprise anyone. So we ventured to the local I-

HOP . It was quiet in the car as Inuyasha drove. " So Inuyasha it's seems that I should ask what your Intentions are with Kagome seeing as we caught you lipped locked this morning." Came

Miroku's voice. I felt my face flush. To my surprise Inuyasha answered. " Well perv my intentions are quite simple to see . Kagome and me a soft bed some where. You get the point right." He

said looking at me. I felt even more flushed, but with anger rather than flattery. " WHAT?" I practically yelled. " Shut up little girl I am trying to drive." He said concentrating on the road. With

that a pulled my arms across my chest and stared strait ahead. When I looked back to see where my best friend was throughout all of this, I saw she was sleeping.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

I glanced over at Kagome from the corner of my eye to see her angry flushed face. I smirked, I could not help it. Making her mad was fun. When I called her a little girl, I knew that would get

her angry. But from the view I got as I sat next to her she was no little girl, but she was no women either. Like most girls our age she was just staring to blossom into a beauty. I looked at

her red lips and my mind was reeling back to the kiss that occurred in the kitchen this morning. She was soft her body against mine fit perfectly and the sheer feel of her lips on mine was

mind blowing. She tasted sweet like honey and a tang of cherry. I liked it. A bit to much for my own liking. As I parked the car in the parking lot Miroku and Sango got out heading toward the

entrance. She slowly unbuckled her seat belt and I did the same. Her hand reached for the door handle, and mine reached out and stopped her. She looked at me confusion laced in her

eyes. I leaned in and moved my hand to her chin and pulled her toward my face. I needed to kiss her again to taste her , to feel her mouth move with mine. I kissed her I pulled her closer

and her arms went around my neck. I kissed her roughly, as she kissed me back. All rational thought lost. It was only me and her here at this moment. We both parted for air. I looked at her,

her eyes shinning in the light. A small coy smile on her lips which were red and puffed out from our kissing. I smiled at her. And watched as she got out of the car to join everyone else. I

looked around and saw Souta's car but not Koga's. " Stupid wolf probably got his dumb ass lost." I said to no one. I got out of the car and made my way inside.

* * *

**Ayame's POV**

As we got in the car I noticed Koga was offal quiet, I have known him for such a long time and Ya he is not a morning person but usually her would say something. He was not to fond of quiet

places he liked noise, and he liked to talk. While I liked quiet and peaceful things. I looked at him. His bronze skin glowed in the early morning light and his icy blue eyes were beautifully

glowing. I was in awe. As I looked at him he turned looking some what exasperated. " Ayame." He said lowly. " Yes Koga." I said pensively. " Last night, you ." he paused. " I what Koga?" I

asked. " Never mind Ayame." He said. He was using my full name which he rarely ever did. " Koga tell me what's wrong. Come on we are best friends, what did I do last night?" I pressured

him. " Well last night, you where talking in your sleep. At first I thought nothing of it but , then you said something. That well got me thinking about something." He stopped talking, and my

heart began to race oh no what could I have said, I hope I did not say anything about Koga because then things between us would be very weird. " Well Ayame you said something that

made me realize we are not little kids anymore. And I know for the longest time we have been friends. But after last night I don' think we should be anymore." He said cautiously. I looked at

him and felt my heart slow with every word. " Ayame you are sweet kind and generous and a bit tom boyish at times, and now that we are in high school, I know you are going to want to

date, and I am fine with that cause were friends, but when you said his name last night while you slept. The thought came to me if you liked him and you got with him we could never be

friends again." He said and I was very confused what was he talking about. " What are you talking about Koga, stop babbling and tell me what I said." I lashed out. " You called out for

Botan," Koga said anger laced through out his voice. " You were real giggly to so I suppose you to have been going out for a while now." I looked at Koga and huffed. " look Koga whatever I

said last night, me calling out for Botan, I can explain it was." Before I could finish Koga growled. " Whatever Ayame, How could you betray me like this going out with the enemy of our clan's

you" his voice dyed down as he began to growl louder. " Oh shut up Koga you mean enemy of you he never did anything to the clans his clan happens to be an ally of my own so whatever

problem you have with him I suggest that you take it up with him, and Stop this car before you kill us both. " I said exasperated. He stopped the car and turned to me his blue eyes filled with

rage. " Go ahead Ayame explain, explain how your stupid ass is fucking around with Botan, be my guest." He yelled. I felt tears in my eyes. " Koga" I said as I started to cry uncontrollable.

* * *

**Koga's POV**

At that moment I knew I was the biggest idiot in the world I made her cry. I couldn't stop those words from coming out of my mouth. But last night when she said his name it made me so

mad I felt my inner demon surface and it was ready to kill. I quelled it last night by holding Ayame closer. But as I brought up the subject and she defended Botan, I felt my inner demon swell

with an uncontrollable rage. I moved my hand to wipe the flowing tears from her cheek . But she pushed my hand away. " Aya." I said hoping to gain her attention and stop her crying. She

looked up her green eyes filled with sadness. And my heart pulsed and I was lost in her eyes. I hated myself for making her cry. " Aya come on I am sorry okay explain it to me will ya. I am an

ass okay and If you want you can slap me till you think you can forgive me okay but please stop crying." I said trying to get her to talk to me.

**Ayame's POV**

I looked at him and I felt my tears stop. I raised my hand and slapped him as hard as I could across the face. " OW Damn Aya," he moaned as he held his hand to his face. " That's what you

get for being an ass and plus you told me I could now if you would just shut the hell up and listen to me for one second maybe you will understand." I said wiping my tears from my face. " My

grandfather told me the other day that things between me and you would never surpass friendship, so he had to start looking into another avenue to merge clans. That's when Botan's

mother came to visit and she suggested that when we both finished college and have taken over as heads of our respected families we would marry each other. And So I was forced to hang

out with him , and I have to admit he was sweet and charming and good looking funny." Koga put his hand up to stop me from saying any more. " Well anyway last night I was dreaming of I

guess my future with him but in my dream Botan dies leaving me with little Botan jr. so It was probably Botan jr. that I was calling out to and not Botan, so you see ko-ko-chan, so there no

need to be an asshole about it. I said looking out the window.

**Koga's POV**

I looked at her, red hair tousled, tear stained cheeks. " That not any better Aya Botan jr.. And why did you grandfather say that we could not marry?" I asked. Ya we were friends , but I also

new my responsibilities to my clan as far as taking Ayame as my own when we came of age. I figured it would be great Ya we don't have an intimate relationship but what's better than

begging stuck with your best friend for the rest of forever? " He wants me to be happy Koga and with you that is not possible." She said barley above a whisper. " what do you mean Aya?" I

asked not sure what to expect from her. " Koga my grandfather wants me to find someone to love, some one who is more than a friend. He figured since me and Botan are not friends the

chances of me finding an everlasting love with him was a greater chance then you and I ever finding something like that with you." As she said that I decided to drop the subject and I

started the car and made my way to IHOP when we got there we were fifteen minutes late, I sat at the opposite end from Ayame. And I sat there an ate my food not paying attention to

anything other than what the last words she had spoken in the car.

* * *

Back at the house

**Rin's POV**

I woke up wiping my eyes, I had a wonderful dream the first one I have had in almost a year. Though I can't recall anything about it I can tell it was wonderful. I tried to move but a hold on

my waist brought me back down. I turned over and say Sesshomaru, and then reality hit me and the actions and word that took place last night filled my mind. I looked at the sleeping guy

next to me and examined his features. His long sliver hair flowed across his face, his cheek bones prominent and alluring, His lips pale like his skin, he was very handsome. I felt my self flush.

His head moved and it exposed his ear. It was shaped like an elves from a story pointed at the tip. I moved my hand to his cheek and touched him, he did not even stir, his skin was cool, I

moved my finger along his jaw, and yet he still didn't stir, I moved my finger to his ear and touched the tip, he made a slight growl and grabbed my hand. I looked into his face and his dark

golden honey colored eyes pierced my own. " Do not touch me" he said lowly. I pulled my hand from him and stared. Motionless, I began to move but he still had a hold on my waist. " Well

you don't touch me" I said still staring into his eyes. He did not let go I tugged to try and get free of his grasp but to no avail. "Let me go right now you jerk or I swear I'll hit you." I shouted

at him. " I do not take orders from a half-breed, and no body commands me to do anything." He said his voice low and sultry. " I Sat up and so did he his hold on my waist still tight. " First of

all Mr. High and Mighty do not call me half breed, I have a name and its Rin so use it and as for commanding you I asked you, you where the one who commanded me not to touch you yet

you can't seem to let me go now please let me go." I tugged so hard and he let go I flew to the ground and hit my head. I sat up and massaged my head and I looked at him only to see him

smirking. " Ya know I am definitely telling Alex you made me hurt myself." I said trying to stand up but faltering and falling back onto the floor. He said nothing as he sat there and watched

me. It got annoying so I left. I walked down stairs expecting to find everyone else down there but no one was there. I ran back upstairs only to bump head first in to a solid mass. I felt

myself falling backwards, and I knew I was about to fall down the stairs, but the fall never came instead I was pulled right back into what I had hit before.. I felt Him fall back. He fell to the

floor me on top of him sat up I was straddling his waist. I looked down into his eyes " I am so so so sorry about this" I said trying to get up. I couldn't get up his hands were on my waist. "

Thanks for saving me by the way you seem to be doing that a lot lately." I said I felt his grip on me loosen and I got up and I offered him my hand and he accepted it. He stood up and it was

awfully quiet. " Rin" he said my name so softly, my heart skipped a beat. "Yes" I answered. " Are you hungry." I smiled at him yes I am. " Are you." I asked. " Yes I am, do you want to go to

breakfast?" I looked at him in surprise for someone so closed and quiet he was changing right before my eyes and I liked it. I rushed passed him and into the room shutting the door behind

me and locking it. I quickly changed into shorts and a tank top. And waltzed out of the room to hear Sesshomaru downstairs. I walked right up to him he was cursing. " What's wrong?" I

asked He turned to me and I noticed he was staring at me for a while. " Hello what's wrong?" I asked trying to get his attention. "That bastard took my car, that stupid filthily half-breed." He

said angrily. But his words hurt me. I turned away and walked to the kitchen to see if Kagome had anything I could make.

**Sesshomaru POV**

I realized what I had just said and to whom I had said it. Truth be told I do not know what has come over me these past few days, since I met Rin, but whatever it was it had me confused. I

walked to the kitchen and I smelt tears. I saw her crying and then every thing she had said to me last night came back to me in a flash. She had said that some one told her no one wanted

her. I walked over to her and turned her around. I lifted her chin up and I leaned down and kissed her tears away. Then I kissed her lips. The kiss was soft and tender. I pulled her closer her

back hitting the counter. " What the hell are you doing to my sister." I heard. I pulled away from Rin and saw Alex and every one else at the door way. I moved away from Rin who was wide

eyed. Kagome came in and grabbed Rin's hand and took her out of the room. " Answer the damn question Sesshomaru." He said. " Alex it was what it looked like I will not play this came." I

said as I walked out of the room. " Sesshomaru she is my sister not some slut you can play around with." He said the anger in his voice and his aura rising. " I never said she was, and I did

not toy with her you want me to ask for permission fine, Rin is mine " I said my mind was reeling telling me no she was a half breed but my mouth opened and closed. " Permission granted

although you should as my father first." He said his anger gone but his eyes still skeptic.

The weekend went by with no other interruptions. Rin and Sesshomaru were left alone, but they seemed to be avoiding each other. Koga and Ayame where not talking, Sango's hand print

could constantly be found on Miroku's face. Alex was thrilled at the thought that Rin had awoken his old friend. And Inuyasha and Kagome where lip locked in the garage for most of Saturday.

And every one was awaiting the start of the new week.

Okay Review or no more chapters!!


	10. Chapter 9

Okay here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Enjoy and Review

**Kagome's POV**

It seemed as if the weekend went by terribly fast, and When ever I had a chance to think, I felt heat rush to my face and my heart start to race. The memories of the past weekend were

some of the best memories I can recall in the back of my mind. AS my mind wandered I got ready for school, as I looked into the mirror I was happy for once. I put on a black skirt with white

polka dots and a white button up shirt; I put on my black sandals and left my hair in a messy bun and no makeup since Inuyasha sad that I looked prettier without it. I grabbed my bags and

went down stairs to eat breakfast.

"Hey Kagome need a ride to school?" asked Souta.

I looked at him suspiciously and nodded my head yes. He looked up at me an handed me a bus card. ( AN: In my school district the kids get bus passes for the bus.) " Man Souta you are a

jerk there is no way that I am taking a bus filled with fifty other kids" I said with a mouth full of cereal.

After I finished I jogged outside and met Sango at the corner.

"Hey Sango, What's up?" I asked.

" Nothing much just tried." Sango said nonchalantly.

I looked at her and smiled " Why so tired up on the phone last night with your lover." I said giggling as we walked to school.

Sango looked appalled as she answered me in a very sarcastic tone " Ya right my lover, Ya know Kagome if I did not know better I'd say your jealous." I laughed and ran straight to school.

When we got their we went inside a lot of kids were hanging around out front, Sango and I decided to go find where Ayame and Rin where. AS we walked around the school we could not

find them any where.

"Maybe we should split up and find them." Sango said looking down a hallway.

" Sure meet you in home room in ten." I said as I walked out of the building. As I walked down the walk way I stopped in front of the schools garden entrance and walked in I looked at all

the flowers and I figured I would definitely catch Rin here because she always talked about how much she liked flowers, but I could not find her any where. I knew Alex got to school at the

same time Souta did and Rin came to school with Alex so I headed to find him to see if she was here somewhere, or if she did not come to school. I walked over to the sophomore and junior

parking lot. I spotted Souta's 1968 beetle. I saw him standing their with Sesshomaru, Hiten and Alex. I walked over to them and smiled at Hiten who hugged me as soon as I was in front of

him, if I where to say that I was close to someone like a brother other than Souta it would defiantly be Hiten. " Hey guys" I said cheerily.

"Hey Kagome, How was the walk?" asked Souta sarcasm laced throughout his voice.

" It was wonderful me and Sango had a great talk about how we are definitely going to get back at you when you least expect it." I said airily.

" So why have you graced us with you presence Kagome and if you don't mind me asking where is your cute friend Ayame." Alex asked in his usual elegant voice.

From behind him came a slight growling noise and I saw Kouga, Inuyasha and Miroku approaching with soda and chips in their hands.

" I have not seen Ayame this morning but Sango went to see if she could find her. And I am looking for Rin that's why I am here to ask you where she is Alex" I said as I looked straight past

him and into Inuyasha's golden gaze. Their was a fire lit within them that made me shiver, and my blood run straight to my face.

" Oh Rin is around here some where. I dropped her off out front she said she was going to look at the garden and that was the last time I saw her." Alex said looking very though full. I

noticed that when Alex spoke of Rin Sesshomaru seemed to focus in on every word.

" Well I went to the garden thinking she would be their but she wasn't. Hmm I wonder where she got to." I said thinking of any other place she could be. While I was thinking I did not notice

a hand on my shoulder till some one pulled my hair. I jumped .

" What the hell" I shouted as I looked and I almost screamed as I saw Kohaku who like Hiten was one of my big brothers I had known since my birth. I hugged him tightly. Since he had be

gone things had been seemingly dull. Out of Souta, Hiten and Kohaku, Kohaku was the nicest, he would never have made Sango and I walk to school.

"Oh my gosh Kohaku does Sango know your back?" I asked letting go of him.

" NO, I want to surprise her and Mom and dad." He said smiling.

"Well good luck with that since Sango goes to school here, its not like you can hide." I said laughing at his plain dumbness.

" So anything interesting happen to you the whole time you where gone?" I asked.

" Not really we won the championship and we all got sponsored for next year so that's cool but the most interesting thing happened to me when I got here." he said and I noticed the slight

blush on his cheeks.

" Man oh Man looks like Kohaku found himself a girlfriend" came Hiten's voice.

Souta and Alex smirked while Sesshomaru listen in and Kouga, Inuyasha and Miroku talked about something on the other side of the car.

" So Kohaku, who is she" came Souta's reply.

" I didn't get her name but she was, she was indescribable." Kohaku stuttered out blushing like a made man.

"Must be a real looker." Sesshomaru said lightly a small almost unnoticeable smirk played on his lips.

"Well Kohaku what did she look like?" I asked curious about the girl who had them flustered.

"Well she was short and very petite, in fact she looked like a small child, but it was not her physical appearance that captivated me but it was her eyes. They where light brown and very

innocent, and her smile was breathtakingly beautiful." He said overdramatically moving his hands frantically as he spoke.

"Well how did you meet her?" I asked trying my hardest not to laugh at how weird he was acting.

"Well when I got here this morning, I checked in at the office and got all my books and decided to put the stuff in my car, and I decided to take a short cut through the garden. When I was

about half way threw I bumped into her." He said. " She apologized twenty times before we talked about the garden and how nice it was" he paused " Although it is a great shame that we

never did exchange our names." He finished saying with a sigh.

As he finished up I heard a shot coming from a few feet away. I turned around to see Ayame.

" Bonjour mes amis" came Ayame's voice as she bounced around the car to talk to Kouga.

"Oh my god!" came Sango's shout as she saw Kohaku she ran to her brother and enveloped him in a hug. I smiled and watched their interaction. Kohaku and Sango where close they

watched out for each other just as Souta and I do for each other. I saw Souta, Alex, and Sesshomaru, talking so I decided to go talk with Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame. When I

walked over their I listened into the conversation that was going on.

"Oh man she was hot, I mean really hot did you guys see her" Miroku said his eyes wide as he described this mysterious person.

"Hell ya I saw her and I she was one fine piece of ass." Came Inuyasha reply.

"I agree with Yash here, and I can't wait to see her everyday." Kouga said smirking.

I looked over at Ayame who shrugged. "Kagome have you seen that new freshman she just started here." Miroku said.

"No sorry Miroku I have not seen her yet." I said Shaking my head and walking back around the car. I looked up across the parking lot and saw Rin making her way over.

"Hey good morning." She said bouncing up to us. I saw Sango and Kohaku turn around.

"Oh hi" Rin said looking at Kohaku. " You're the boy from this morning I am still really sorry about making you drop your stuff, by the way my name is Rin and it is very nice to meet you." Rin

said extending her hand. Kohaku took her hand and shook it and I saw the blush rise on his cheeks. "Hi I am Kohaku Sango's older brother, and its alright about this morning it was really my

fault." He said smiling. Rin shook her head " Well any way so your Sango's older brother." She said I looked at them and smile. They began to carry on about things, I looked around and saw

that Alex and Souta had left some where, Ayame was talking with the guys and Sango, and Sesshomaru was leaning against the car looking at Rin and Kohaku. I walked over to him and

stood right next to him. "They look really cute together." I said casually, I looked up at Sesshomaru who became emotionless. " But she likes you so I am pretty sure nothing will happen

between them although they are a more reasonable couple then you two could ever be." I said and he looked at me " Is there a point to what your saying?" he asked " I am just trying to

see if I can tell how much you like Rin, because I am her friend and I do not want her to get hurt, especially by you cause that would really be awkward." I said. He opened his mouth to

speak but the bell rang, I watched Sesshomaru walk over to Rin and take her hand and begin to walk her to class leaving a confused Kohaku behind. I began to walk when I felt some one

put their arms around my waist and nuzzle my neck. I smile and looked up "Hi puppy." I said cheerfully as he kissed the curve of my neck. " I told you not to call me that princess." He said as

we walked to class his arms around my waist leading me to first period. " Aw but I think its cute, don't you" I asked sweetly. " No cause I ain't no god damn puppy. I reached up and stoked

his cute puppy dog ears. " I beg to differ" I said as a light rumble went threw his chest causing me to shiver as he let a low growl escape his lips and vibrate on my neck. I giggled lightly as

we entered the class and we sat together. I tried hard to pay attention as class started but I felt eyes piercing through me and when I looked up Inuyasha averted his gaze. It was so cute.

He kept up this act till half way through third period when he passed me a note.

_Are you doing anything Friday??_

I wrote down my answer _NO,_ and I passed him back the note. He passed it back and smiled at me.

_Then go out with me to eat._

I looked at him and nodding yes as I folded the note and hid it as the teacher walked past us.

When lunch stated Inuyasha carried my lunch to the tree and sat down with me, we where soon joined by Ayame, Kouga, Sango, and Miroku.

"Rin isn't eating with us today she is eating with Sesshomaru." Ayame said as she began to eat. " Oh well I guess we will have to talk to her later" I said ate my cafeteria meat surprise. "

Inuyasha tore his up. I smiled at him and giggled as I took a napkin and wiped some food off his face. Kouga chuckled. " And what the hell is so funny Kouga" asked Inuyasha. "Nothing." He

said as Ayame hit him on the back of the head. We all ate talking about tryouts for our prospective sports happening all this week. After lunch was over Inuyasha and I Spent the rest of the

day playing the stare and look away through out fourth fifth and sixth period. Inuyasha walked me to seventh period. When we were in front of my class room door, I turned and round and

leaned up and kissed him softly on his lips, I pulled away before he could respond. "What was that for?" he asked pulling me towards him and kissing me roughly. I pulled away "for good luck

at your tryouts, because I probably won't see you before then." I said trying to get out of his strong grip. He still held me to him, "Thank you and good luck to" he said as he kissed me again

I kissed him back, I felt his tongue trace my lips and he pulled away. "see you later." He said as he walked off to his next class. I walked into the class room and all the windows where open.

My teacher was out for the day. I walked in and sat next to Rin as usual the other girl in our class. Kikiyo was not in either. The sub let us sit and talk. " So Rin what's Up?" I asked curiously. "

Nothing much. What was that with you and Inuyasha in the hall?" she asked and I felt my self blush "Um it was just a kiss." I said trying not to get lost in the memory. "Ya sure just a kiss my

ass, I saw you too and that was not just a kiss." She said giggling. " Well what about you flirting with Kohaku this morning trying to make Sesshomaru jealous." I said. "No its not like that, I

was not flirting I bumped into him and I felt bad and he was really kind about it but Sesshomaru has nothing to be jealous about" she said. "Good" came a calm voice. We both turned to the

door way and saw Sesshomaru standing their. " Though I knew there was never any competition." He said walking in and nodding to the sub who let him in without any question.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" she asked surprise laced in her voice. I watched them with curiosity their relationship really was like a soap opera for me. " Alex and I don't have to

try out we made Varsity tryouts for returning members starts tomorrow and new players are today I am helping out and Alex is going home, and he wanted to know if you could get a ride

home from your tryouts." He said. " Um I guess I could try and find a ride I guess." She said " but why are you telling me instead of my brother??" she asked. " Because I came to tell you I

am taking you home." He said and she smiled up at him " Okay well I'll see you then" she said. " So Kagome I am really nervous are you?" she asked while Sesshomaru walked away. " I am

a bit but not to much." I said we then began to talk about the upcoming tryouts and we talked all through seventh period, when it was over we parted I rushed to the girls locker room by

the football field, and saw Ayame already changing. " Oh my Kagome aren't you excited," I smiled and nodded my head as I changed into my white shirt and black spandex shorts, and tied a

black bow in my hair placing it in a high pony tail. Ayame dressed the same only leaving her hair in pig tails with black ribbons. We walked out of the locker room and into the gym. When we

got their I saw a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. She wore pink and black and her leg was in a cast. " Okay girls please sit down" she said all the twenty girls trying out as

newbie's sat in the bleachers. " Okay this past year we lost more then half of our varsity team and some have decided not to cheer this year so we have decided to go with a small varsity

squad this year instead of twenty girls we are having twelve with three spots open on varsity, so the rest of you will make up the JV team so lets get this started."

* * *

**Sango's POV**

I couldn't believe how great today has been, my brothers home, tryouts are today. I walked down the hall way and I saw Kagome and Inuyasha they are so cute together, I definitely have

to tell her that later. I walked towards the gym when I saw Miroku talking to some girl. She was pretty long blonde hair , big blue eyes, and she seemed very girly. I heard her giggle and

smile at Miroku and I felt angry, and sad. I tried to push aside these feelings. I walked past them without sparing a glance. I heard their voices carry down the hall following me like a ghost.

When I got to the end of the hall I looked at the school map as I was trying to find the gym for volleyball . I looked at the map and could not even find where I was. I looked at the clock in

the hall way and saw it was 3:10 tryouts started at 3:30, but I still had to change.

"Well hello my dear are you lost" came a the smooth familiar voice that seemed to haunt me day and night. " No I know where I am going." I said turning to Miroku, who was standing beside

the girl he was talking to down the hall. " Oh Miroku is this her?" the girl asked and Miroku nodded. I looked at them and finally said. " well I got to find the gym so I'll see you later." I said

but Miroku walked in front of me " I thought you weren't lost?" he asked a sly smirk on his face. " I am not I am just looking for the gym." I said trying to get past him yet he blocked my way

again. " Well I could help you my dear Sango." He said smiling again. " And Shelly this is Sango, Sango this is my aunt." He said. " Your what." I asked confused at his words. " Yes well she is

my mothers sister, my grandparents adopted her when she was a baby we grew up more like brother and sister though." He said and in that moment a part of me felt relived. " Oh that's

cool, and its nice to meet you Shelly." I said smiling and the girl. " Its so nice to meet you to Sango, Miroku has not stopped talking about you since the day he met you his mom really wants

to meet you maybe you can come over some time." She said presently. I smiled and nodded " I would love to". " Well I got to get going later guys." Shelly stair as she walked away leaving

me and Miroku alone in the deserted hall way. I looked up at the clock and saw it was now 3;18. " I really need to get to the gym could you please show me where it is if you know?" I asked

desperately pleading. " I will on one condition my Sango" he said. My heart fluttered when he said my Sango. " Okay what do I have to do." I asked very curios to what he wanted. "Come

over to my house for dinner Friday my mother does want to meet the girl that has captivated me." He said. I looked at the clock and back to him " Okay" I said and he took my hand and we

began to walk down the hall way we got all the way to the end and turned left. " Okay here is the entrance to the locker room so go in and the gym is right out the entrance door." He said

smiling " And now I must get to the football field. Good luck Sango." He said running off back down the hall. I smiled he wasn't to bad at least he was not being a pervert. I walked into the

locker room and saw girls rushing about. I spotted Rin putting on her knee pads. I walked over and placed my bag down on the bench she sat on. " Hey Rin" I said "Hey Sango are your

nervous.?" She asked me in her usual chipper way. " Ya I am, very nervous." I rushed out as I scrambled to change. When I was done Rin and I walked into the Gym the bright ceiling lights

beating down on us, the coach watching us with trained eyes. " Okay girls listen up from here on out there is no room for mistake this is a competitive sport and making the team is always a

challenge I wish the best of luck to you and I am looking forward to the new season." She said. She blew the whistle and practice began.

* * *

**6:30 Inuyasha's POV**

I t was a long hard practice, as soon as it let out I felt so tired, I think I did well but only the results at the end of the week will tell me the truth. I walked to the locker room showered and

walked out front to meet Sesshomaru. I started to walk to the parking lot when I spotted Kagome. She looked tired and worn out. Her hair was wet and lying down her back in messy

crinkled curls. I walked over to he very quietly, when I got behind her I wrapped my arms around her slim waist, she snuggled into my embrace. " How was practice" she asked. I watched

her yawn. " I think it went okay but I am not so sure I probably could have done way better." I said turning her around to face me. " Don't be so hard on yourself silly puppy" she whispered

out her eyes closing. I leaned down and kissed her gently, as I pulled away I said " I guess your tryout was hard." She nodded " It was we learned new cheers and some stunts, I was so

glad for Ayame though she did really good." Kagome said. She rested against my chest when I saw four figures approaching. Sango who looked more drained then Kagome and Ayame who

was surprisingly wide awake. Miroku and Kouga where just as tried as I was I was sure of it when I saw them walking. " Hey Inuyasha how was your tryout Kouga said you where better

then he thought so you must be one hell of a football player." Ayame said as she stood next to me and Kagome. "It was hard and I am sure Kouga gave you all the brutal details." I said

watching Kouga who looked rather pissed off . " What's your problem wolf?" I asked hating the glare he was ginning me. He quickly averted his gaze. " nothing." A car honked and I looked

up and saw an old wolf demon in the car. "Oh look its gramps." Ayame said. She hugged me unexpectedly, it was a friendly hug and she went and gave one to Sango, Miroku, and turned to

me " Give Kagome a hug for me when she waked up. She turned and got into the car. I looked at Kouga who glared at me " What the hell is your problem?" I asked again truly pissed at his

stupid ass glare. " That bitch" he growled out. "calm down what did she do." I asked when I suddenly realized she hugged me she did not hug Kouga my scent was on her not his. " I ain't

trying to take her from you" I said as he walked over to the parking lot. I saw him angrily get into his car and sped off. I looked down at the angel in my arms she was sleeping. I watched as

Miroku and Sango went home when their rides got their. I looked out into the parking lot to see it deserted all except my brother and Hiten's car. Bright lights shone in the darkness, "

Kagome": I said as I gently shook her awake, her big brown eyes opened and before she could question anything I kissed her pulling her as close to me as she could be. I parted her lips

with my tongue an explored her mouth , she tasted sweet. We both pulled away to breath her eyes looked wide with surprise. Souta honked the horn and I looked over at him and he

waved I lifted Kagome's chin and smiled at her " I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight princess ." I said as I helped her into the car and waved as Souta drove away. I waited for Sesshomaru, I

waited for what seemed like forever. I decided to go look for him. The school was open so I walked inside, on my way down a hall way I spotted Hiten. "Hey man where is your brother?" he

asked I looked at him " I have no idea I was waiting for him out front and he hasn't shown up." I said . " Well lets look for him cause I really need to talk to him about tryouts." Hiten said. We

walked toward Sesshomaru's locker . That's when we spotted them. Sesshomaru had Rin against his locker and they seemed to be in a heated make out session. Me and Hiten quickly

diverted back outside. " Need a ride home?" he asked. I shook my head and got into Hiten's car. Be prepared Sesshomaru I will never let you live this one down I said to myself.

* * *

**Rin's POV after tryouts let out.**

Tryouts where really tough, today we worked on stamina drills and it was difficult. As I walked out into the girls lock room I showered. I put on my PJ bottoms and a tank top, I got my stuff

and headed out of the locker room. I noticed I was the last one out. When I entered the school I remembered I needed my geometry book. I was on my way to my locker singing a song that

was stuck in my head. When I got to the hall way my locker was In I saw Sesshomaru at his, he looked tired. I walked over to my locker with out saying a word to him. " You were really

good." He said " You'll definitely make varsity." I looked at him and smiled " You really think so?" I asked he nodded his head and closed his locker. I grabbed my book and placed it in my back

pack and shut my locker the bang echoing in the empty halls. I looked at Sesshomaru who was staring at me. " We need to talk Rin" he said his voice sounded unsure. "what about?' I asked

cautiously fearing the worst would be said. He took my bags from my hand and placed them next to his on the floor. He took my hand in his. " I am not good with words Rin, I never have

been and I never will be, I am cold and distant, and I say hurtful things, because I don't think before I speak." He paused. " But Right now I am sure of one thing and that's you, you make up

for what I lack we match perfectly together." He moved his hand to my face and stoked my cheek gently, I felt my heart race. "Rin will you be my girl friend?" he asked looking me straight in

the eyes. I was speechless for a moment, but quickly recovered and Tiptoed and kissed him. He grabbed my waist and the pushed me against the locker as we kissed fervently his hands

trailing my body as mine where in his hair pulling him closer to me. "Sesshomaru" I said between his heated kisses. He reluctantly pulled away and looked at me . " I have to get home

sometime today." I said with a giggle. He picked up our bags and we walked to his car. He put the bags in the trunk of his corvette, he lowered the top and we both got in. He drove me to

my house only three down from his. I smiled and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and pulled away, but he pulled me back and kissed me full on the lips. " Goodnight." He said as I

waved and he sped down to his house. I watched him park the car and I waved to him and giggled at how stupid it was . I walked inside and straight to my room where I found m dinner. I

ate and laid on my bed falling fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

* * *

Quick AN, Okay a lot of people have read this story and added it to their alert, I am grateful for that but please review or no more updates ever

quick AN, Okay a lot of people have read this story and added it to their alert, I am grateful for that but please review or no more updates ever. I know it takes awhile for me to update, but I am working on a book at the same time but please Review it is truly important to me that u do.

* * *

Kagome's POV

The week went by fast, it seemed that the days rushed by yet tryouts took so long, I had finally gotten used to all the physical exhaustion

by Wednesday. Inuyasha waited with me everyday after tryouts assuring me that out of the two of us I was making a varsity team. The

kisses we have shred blow through my mind, as little reminders of how much I truly like Inuyasha. He can be a pompous jerk, and even a

complete ass. But when he is affectionate, he is kind and caring, loving, truthful, respectful, nervous, shy , cute, and a million other words

could describe how utterly fantastic he is. But not only is his personality attractive, Thursday he was waiting for me, his the tan skin of his

chest exposed and glistening with water droplets that fell from his wet hair. His golden eyes smoldered when I gazed at him, causing me

to shiver. As I recollect on these past events, on my way to school I bumped into some one. I looked up and saw Kouga who seemed

enthralled with anger, his eyes burned as he looked straight ahead. I turned my heard to look at what could possible make this strong

willed demon so angry. As I turned I saw Ayame kissing some guy, I felt his presence and could tell he was a wolf demon as well. I looked

back at Kouga when some one pulled me away.

"What the." I sated as I looked up into amber eyes, and a head shaking no.

"Kouga control yourself" Inuyasha said in a commanding voice I had never heard before.

Kouga's response was a deep menacing growl. Kouga had a deadly expression across his face, his mouth was pulled back in a feral

position, his fangs glistening in the sun light. Inuyasha began to what seemed to my ears bark. I held him around his waist, my fear

swelled within my chest. In a flash Kouga was on the ground Inuyasha subduing him.

"Get a hold of yourself man." He growled out

"Mine, my bitch, mine only." Kouga growled out His eyes blood shot the normally brilliant blue, deep endless black.

"Calm down" He said holding

"What the hell" came Alex's familiar voice.

I looked and saw Alex ,Sesshomaru and Rin who seemed bewildered. As Kouga began to struggle on the floor Sesshomaru and Alex

helped Inuyasha confine him.

"Kagome" came Inuyasha's strong commanding voice.

"Yes" I said timidly.

He flashed me a wink smile and in his serious voice he spoke. " Go get Ayame tell her its am emergency." I nodded my head and took off

in Ayame's direction. When I got to Ayame I saw her looking shocked and a red handprint against the wolf demons face.

"Ayame" I said in short bursts of breath " Kouga" I said gasping " emergency" I finally managed to get out.

She looked toward were I was pointing and was off at an inhuman pace, I quickly followed behind her. Inuyasha still holding Kouga down.

Ayame slowly approached him and kneeled down in front of him, she let out a soft growl that sounded almost like a whine, and bared her

neck. Inuyasha let go of Kouga watching him closely while Sesshomaru and Alex had moved back. I looked around and saw Miroku and

Sango, looking worried. Kouga moved swiftly in front of Ayame and growled a menacing growl. Ayame let out a small growl.

"Mine," Kouga growled as he bite down on her neck.

Ayame winced visible and growled again.

"Alpha" he growled pointing at himself.

Ayame growled again.

The stillness in the air was threatening, the silence and stillness was spine tingling.

Kouga moved and nuzzled her neck. His breathing returned to normal and his eyes fazed back into their elaborate blue.

Inuyasha took my hand and led me away from the scene. We got to the parking lot far away from the scene.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you or anything did he?" I asked him. He shook his head and pulled me close to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked his expression was unreadable.

"I am sorry" He barley managed out.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked confused.

"He could of hurt you and If I was one second later you could have been gone" he whispered out pulling me tighter to him .

"Inuyasha, all that matters is that you where their so you have nothing to worry about." I said as I leaned up and kissed him softly He

kissed back with such passion that I lost myself in the kiss till I was out of breath. We pulled away from each other to breath he was

grinning slyly and when we regained our breathe he pulled me to him again kissing me deeper, till we heard a high pitch giggle. We flew

apart and saw Rin, Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku standing only a few feet away.

"Couldn't you do that some place private" came Sesshomaru's stoic voice.

Inuyasha looked at his brother and grinned. "Well you sure didn't wait" Inuyasha said. I stood their like Miroku and Sango confused and a

strawberry faced Rin.

"I don't know what your talking about." Sesshomaru countered.

"Oh yes you do." Inuyasha retorted.

"Then please explain it" Sesshomaru said in a challenging tone.

While Rin placed her hand on Sesshomaru's back and shaking her head no.

"Well you sure didn't wait to have Rin against the lockers the other day." Inuyasha spat smirking.

I was shocked, and I looked at Rin who was ten shades of red. The bell rang and I grabbed Inuyasha before Sesshomaru got a hold of

him and headed to class.

* * *

Ayame's POV  
As soon as Kagome told me in her broken speech that something was wrong with Kouga I rushed over. As soon as he came into my sights

I saw Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Alex holding him down. His demon apparently took over control of his body. I slowly approached Kouga

knowing full well that he could hurt me. As I kneeled down in front of him and bared my neck he spoke to me in the wolves tongue. He

called out to me as his mate telling me I had betrayed him. My mind flooded back to Botan, who drove me to school and forced himself

upon me. I tried to tell Kouga what happened but he would not listen. He kept calling out to me and whispering what I had done wrong. I

called to him telling him he was my alpha and I was sorry. I think it surprised his demon and his conscious that I called him my Alpha for he

immediately forgave me nuzzled my neck and he clamed down. Every one disappeared and it seemed to be Kouga and I and the rest of

the world was standing still. His blue eyes where troubled his hands where trembling. I took one of his hands in mine and I looked into his

eyes.

"Aya I.." he started but stooped pulling his hand away from mine

"Koko" I started using his childhood nickname that he tried so hard to get rid of . " Its okay Koko. I mean I understand if you feel that way

about me I mean we are promised to each other" I said

Kouga looked away and stood up " but that's the thing Ayame I don't feel that way about you at all, I mean I am your friend and I guess I

was just mad that someone might take my place as your friend" He said looking me dead in the eyes.

"But Kouga you couldn't possible be denying what just happened." I said still sitting on the ground

He just looked at me and nodded walking away. Tears streamed down my cheeks, anger pain, hurt all burned deeply with in me, I got up

and I started to run, I didn't know where I was going but I ran to where ever I was destined to be.

* * *

Normal POV

From the corner of the school someone watched the flame haired girl, run like the wind. The person followed after her hoping to be her

knight in shining armor.

* * *

Kagome's POV

The school day progressed slowly Inuyasha and I where in first period watching the clock drag on. We where both anxious today was the

day that they posted the official team lists.

"You shouldn't worry Kagome, I know you made it." Inuyasha said to me earnestly. I smiled at him and scooted closer to him. I moved my

hands to the base of his cute ears and rubbed them gently.

"Actually I think its you who shouldn't worry." I said. He leaned forward and kissed me gently.

We sat staring into each others eyes, until the door burst open and we turned to see Miroku panting and staring right at us. The teacher

went over to him and grabbed the note from his hand and read it.

"Inuyasha and Kagome you are both wanted in the principals office immediately." She said.

Inuyasha grabbed my hand and we rushed out of the room. We stopped in the hall way and waited for Miroku who was walking behind us

still trying to catch his breath.

"What is this about Miroku?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"It seems that after this mornings events Ayame has gone missing and they want every one to help account for this mornings fiasco and

help to find her." He said a little out of breath.

"What do you mean she's missing?" I asked franticly

"She never showed up for first period and her grandpa came to give her lunch because she forgot it this morning. When they called her

she never went to the official and now no one has seen her since this morning" Miroku said gently.

"Does Kouga know?" Inuyasha asked "I mean this is probably all his fault so he should fix it."

Miroku shook his head. I did not realize when we got to the office. I was so worried about Ayame. When we walked into the office

Sesshomaru, Rin , Sango, and Kouga where their sitting down. Sango and Rin looked sad. Sesshomaru was unemotional as always and

Kouga looked very troubled so many conflicting emotions crossed his face.

The office secretary came out of the principals office, she looked at us. " He is ready to see Kagome. " She said walking to her desk. I

looked around at every one and they all looked back at me with wonder in their eyes. I walked into the principals office to see an elderly

wolf demon speaking to the principal. The principal beckoned me in and I closed the door behind me.

* * *

Ayame's POV

I ran for quite some time, till I found myself less then a block from my house. I looked around and saw the bus stop right next to me. Their

was no purpose in going home, and I really did not want to go to school, but where could I go? I sat on the bench not paying attention to

anything but the flowers going next to me. They where beautiful wild flowers, and the colors where impeccable.

"So what's brought you here today?" came a voice fairly recognizable. I looked up and saw Alex sitting next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised. I looked into his eyes. He smiled at me.

"I saw and heard everything this morning, I saw how upset you where, I just wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid. He said

with a smile.

"Oh. Well thanks for the concern but I am okay and you should probably get back to school." I said looking down the street trying to avoid

his gaze.

"No its okay. I much rather enjoy looking after you." He said. I turned sharply to him and glared.

"I don't need looking after. I am very capable of looking after myself." I stood up and began to walk away.

In a flash he stood before me with one of the bright pink wild flowers in his hand. " I know you can look after yourself, your a wolf demon.

But you remind me of this flower though, you are delicate and vulnerable, just like the flower." He said placing the flower behind my ear. "

I want to be the one who protects you when your vulnerable, and when your not. I know you have strong feelings for Kouga and you

won't get over them any time soon, but I want you to know that I will wait no matter how long it takes. Because I like you" he said

I looked at him stunned. "I well.. I don't know what to say." I said really unable to process his word fully.

"Well think about it. Even if I am just your friend for now, I hope you can see me as more then that one day." He said taking my hand in

his own. "now lets get some food I am starving." He said as we walked to his car parked across the street.

* * *

Kagome's POV

As I walked out of the principles office, every one looked at me skeptically. I looked at them and waited. The principle and Ayame's

grandfather came out of the office.

The principle turned to the others and said. "You are all going to gym two with Kagome and Ayame's grandfather to wait out the rest of

the day and Ayame's grandfather wises to speak to some of you. I will be here with the police if you need anything." He said retreating in

to his office. We walked in silence to the gym and I pondered silently on the event that unfolded in the office.

Ayame's grandfather explained to me the reason I was called in first was because of my ability to locate demons with my Miko powers.

When I focus hard enough on a particular person or demons energy, I can tell where they are. I tried three time in the office and failed

each time, and on the fourth try I found her energy, and felt she was safe yet I could not produce the location she was at. When we got

to the gym we sat and waited. I saw Ayame's grandfather pull Kouga aside.

Inuyasha came up to me with the others and I explained to them what had happened in the office.

* * *

Kouga's POV

When Ayame's grandfather called me over I did not know what to expect. When we where on the other side of the gym we stopped.

"Kouga what has been going on between you and Ayame recently." He said to me with confusion laced in his voice.

I turned to the wolf clan elder " I know that our marriage has been arranged since birth, elder but I can't go through with it. I don't love

Ayame like that and I never will." I said calmly.

He looked at me with a hint of an unexplainable emotion in his eyes. He shook his head.

" My dear wolf cub, I have known you since you where born. I have a feeling you will come to regret that decision." He said.

I shook my head. " elder I won't regret it. It will be better for me and for her." I said trying hard to believe the word coming out of my

mouth. He just nodded.

"We will call a council then and annul the arranged marriage." He said "Now Kouga you know this will change your relationship with her

forever." He said. I looked up at him "Yes elder I know ." I said sighing.

okay here is the chapter what fo u think??


	12. Chapter 11

It had been three weeks since the Koga, incident and things had changed and become incredible awkward for all of the friends. Ayame had not spoken one word to Koga, in fact she got her schedule changed and avoided him at all cost, which had been taking a toll on her friends ships with the others. But through this time she had a chance to better get acquainted with Alex whom she found fascinating. He was a fire demon, who was afraid of fire. They had become good friends and began hanging out with each other after school and on the weekends. They were not dating but they both knew that sometime in the future they would be. As Ayame walked into school the Friday before a three day weekend she bumped into the one person whom she had been avoiding, Koga held out his hand and she accepted it, they did not speak anything to one another just looked into each other's eyes before walking away. Ayame saw Sango and Rin and flagged them down.

"So Ayame are you ok, I mean you just ran into you ex-best friend?" Sango said bluntly. The best thing about Sango was her cut throat nature, she was honest and it was a lot easier to take then people trying to avoid stepping on glass around you.

"It doesn't bother me as much as it would have in the beginning Sango-chan, I mean I am happy because though I am no longer speaking to Koga, I have gained a new friendship with Alex and it's as if we have known each other for years." Ayame said slouching against the locker.

Rin smiled "I am glad you and Alex are getting along, it has been a while since he has been this happy, even cook says she can't remember the last time he gave a genuine smile to anyone."

The bell for first period Rang and the girls headed off to their respective classes awaiting the end of the day so that they could begin to enjoy their vacation.

* * *

Koga Sat outside watching everyone go to class, his heart was heavy and his head hung low, he felt like shit every day and there was nothing he could do to fix it. It was so strange for him to see Ayame every day and not be able to speak with her or hang out as friends would. But, then again could you even call them friends anymore? She had cut all ties with him and that killed him inside. Although he backed out of their arranged marriage they should still be friends in his opinion. But, they were no longer that in fact she treated him like the enemy which he did not expect from her.

As he silently wallowed in self-pity, Inuyasha and Miroku approached him. For the past three weeks they had tried everything they could to cheer their friend up, or in Inuyasha's case was forced to do thanks to Miroku being friends with Koga. Inuyasha personally thought he was getting what he deserved for breaking Ayame's heart.

"Koga if you keep skipping class you're going to fail and their going to kick you off the football team. Come on man she's just a girl who cares if she doesn't want to be your friend, there are plenty of fish in the sea that is High School" Miroku said confidently.

Koga just nodded ignoring his words. " Koga look at Inuyasha here he is living it up he has Kagome wrapped around his fingers without her being his girlfriend so he is still able to play the field." Miroku continued earning a growl from both Inuyasha and Koga.

"Hey don't drag me and Kagome into this man, just cause she ain't my girlfriend does not mean that I am going to fuck things up with her, by going around with some trash bag hoe." Inuyasha said.

Miroku nodded "come on Koga its almost half way through the school year, you can't do this to yourself"

Koga looked up at the sky Miroku had a point, he had chosen this road and he was made aware of the consequences so he would have to live with them.

"I guess you right for once in your life Miroku." Koga said. He stood up and sped off to class. What was life without its little challenges the least he could do was move on and then maybe one day he could mend the broken friendship he had come to dwell on for three weeks.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku sat under the tree, they had been obedient students for three weeks and now it was time for a well-deserved break.

"Hey Miroku, I know we have been friends since birth but seriously you need to learn when to shut up." Inuyasha said watching the clouds as they passed over the morning sun allowing a bit of shade and coolness, at least for the moment.

"Whatever are you talking about Inuyasha?" Miroku asked watching the parking lot full of cars and students sneaking off campus to get a head start on their vacation.

"You keep bringing the idea of me and Kagome being in a relationship up far too often and most of the time in front of her. I like her a lot but I am only a freshman the year just began so I am not ready for a relationship, but if you dumb ass keeps bringing it up in front of her she gonna start to want one and I am not gonna be able to give her that." Inuyasha said this with such seriousness that Miroku looked at him.

"What that's stupid Inuyasha; if you care about her as much as you say you do you should try to at least give a relationship a chance. I mean if Sango even gave me the time of day we would definitely be together already." Miroku said. "Unless, there is someone else that has caught you interest, it is possible is it not." Miroku inquired the look on Inuyasha's face said he had guessed right.

"Well Kikyo asked me out the other day and I told her I would have to think about it." Inuyasha paused "She good-looking kind of ditzy but still she is hot." Inuyasha said.

"Then why not give her a chance, I mean you and Kagome aren't even dating so there is no problem."

They both sat under the tree till lunch when they decided to join their friends. When they got to the cafeteria they skipped in line and got their meat loaf surprise. Inuyasha spotted the girls heading outside and quickly followed them; Koga joined them while Ayame sat with Alex and his friends inside.

"So what's everybody doing this weekend, I heard theirs a party at Hiten's place, is anyone going?" Rin asked as she looked at the cafeteria door waiting for her boyfriend to come out and join them.

"I don't know, I was thinking about going to the beach, so if I were going to the beach I would leave tonight." Sango said eating an ice cream trying to cool off from the bizarre heat of the October afternoon.

"Sango, bikini, looks like I am at the beach to" Miroku said whimsically

"Oh no you don't you stay away from me or I will tell my brother sand he will see to your demise.

Everyone chuckled at this but Miroku who gave Sango sad eyes, which she giggled at and playfully slapped his cheek.

"What about you Inuyasha?" came Rin's voice curious as to see if her would be interrupting her weekend with her boyfriend.

"I am going out this weekend." He said looking at his food, and glancing to gage Kagome's reaction. She was not even looking at him but at her phone texting some unknown person.

"Oh with Kagome?" Rin asked sure that her friend would be deleted to spend the weekend with the boy she liked, and who did not have the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. Or at least that was what Rin suspected.

"Actually no Kikyo asked me out and I thought It would be a good idea." Inuyasha said blatantly.

Everyone looked to Kagome to see what she would have to say. Kagome felt their stares and to be honest inside she was furious, was he that much of an idiot or was she. They kissed a lot; she even let his go to second base with her. This had her wondering just what she was to Inuyasha but she would not let him know she was upset in fact she would get even.

"What are you guys looking at it's not like were dating he's free to date who he wants" Kagome said.

Inuyasha was happy at her answer, now he knew he could date and still hang out with Kagome. He smirked within they could hang out or even better make out.

"Oh that's cool so that means you can go out with Bankotsu." Rin said

Inuyasha immediately looked up at Kagome who shook her head.

"I guess you're right, so that means I will see you at Hiten's party then Rin." Kagome said nonchalantly, while Rin nodded her head enthusiastically.

Inuyasha was in shook sure he could date other people and play the field, but he was not thinking the same for Kagome, she was his and he was not one to share what was his.

Kagome stood up "I guess I will go tell Bankotsu then." She said walking away adding an extra sway in her hips just for Inuyasha who she knew would be fuming from this information.

Inuyasha had told her a week ago about the possessive nature of dogs demons, and really should care less at this point. If he was allowed to date other people then so would she, and she would make him regret his decision. To Kagome it would have been better if he just came out and played the lets just be friend's card because I am not ready for a relationship, but he didn't. She smirked when she got into the Cafeteria he would learn he could not get his cake and eat it to.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as she walked off he was fuming at what had just happened. Everyone in their group could see this and they all snickered at his response.

"Come on Inuyasha what did you expect?" Sango asked "A lot of guys are vying for her attention and even though you both are close you have no legitimate claim on her you know."

Inuyasha just growled not really knowing what to say, Sango had a point a stupid point and he knew that Kagome was going to prove it. Too bad she would have another thing coming when he totally ignored her at the party and gave all his attention to Kikyo.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched his stupid brother piss off his friends sister, he enjoyed it finally someone other than himself to put the brat to put in his place. Sesshomaru sighed as he leaned against his car ignoring his friends' chit chat; instead he busied himself with looking at his girlfriend, the bright eyes jewel of his world. He knew she was waiting for him to go sit with them, but he would do no such thing. He saw her get up and leave her friends walking back into the school building. He did not even say goodbye to his friends as he followed after her. He was at the end of the hallway watching her look through her locker for the books she would need for her afternoon classes. He stealthily walked up to her.

"Sesshomaru I can feel your aura, try not to get to excited if you're going to sneak up on me!" Rin giggled. As, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist, growling lowly but she could still hear it.

It amazed him that in such a short time of being together she knew him to well and could sense his presence when nobody not even his father could. He placed soft kisses down her neck she tilted her head to the side giving him the submissiveness he wanted. She spun around in his arms and kissed him passionately taking him by surprise as she forced her tongue into his mouth. He growled in pleasure, his little minx was challenging him and he liked it a little too much. Rin gasped and pulled away as she felt her boyfriend's arousal straining against his pants.

Sesshomaru chuckled "Little one if you're not ready for that, then I suggest, you stop with the teasing."

Rin blushed and nodded as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "So are we going to Hiten's party tonight?" she asked

Sesshomaru smiled "if you going to be like this no we will be in my room the whole weekend." He chuckled. Rin playfully slapped his chest. "If you want we will."

"I do cause there is gonna be a show tonight that I do not want to miss"


	13. Chapter 12

1) I do not own any of the characters or plotline from Inuyasha.

2) Be warned readers under 17 major lime don't read, don't like, don't read!

3) Enjoy please read the authors note at the bottom its important!

4) And lastly REVIEW!

* * *

It was four thirty in the afternoon, Rin, Sango and Ayame decided to go to the mall with Kagome to pick out outfits for the party at Hiten's. When they first got to the mall the girls headed to a normal clothing store called Fairville a store that contained, skirts down to the knees, high necked shirts and argyle sweaters and socks. Rin looked around as usual and then came back to her friends, shaking her head.

"Look I don't want to be a joy kill but, were going to a party not a Sunday church service." Rin exclaimed while her friends began to giggle.

"Well then I think this calls for something that's gonna make Inuyasha regret his decision ne, Kagome-chan" Ayame said while Kagome only nodded fuming inside at the mere mention of his name. "Well I say we go to Risuku* and get some clothes that will have heads turning.

Everyone followed Ayame surprised that she would even suggest that they go to such a provocative store. It was a store for women of less than proper upbringing or girls who were trying to rebel against their wholesome upbringing. They sold very provocative clothing and lingerie. The girls smiled at the thought of what they could buy, wear tonight and hide in the back of their closets till they would need it again for another scandals adventure.

Kagome looked at her cell phone it was now five they had less than two hours to get ready, "Okay lets pick out the outfits and hurry back to my house cause it's gonna take at least an hour for hair and maybe twenty minutes for every ones makeup. The girls nodded and hurried through the racks of clothing and once each of them found the perfect outfit, once they paid for it they headed to the parking lot and waited for Kagome's mother, who picked them up no questions asked about their outfits, she just smiled remember her days as a teenager.

When they arrived at Kagome's house they rushed upstairs to get ready. The girls pulled their outfits from the bags they had. Kagome outfit was a scoop neck, short sleeve, red dress with "I heart cute boys" on it in white letters. It was very form fitting, clinging to her breasts and her butt showing off her maturing assets. The dress came about five inches below her bottom so she paired the dress with black tights and red leather peep toe heels. To complete her look she put on red and gold eyes shadow, black eyeliner, and red lipstick. Her hair was straightened to her mid back her bangs fell softly against her face.

Sango's outfit was a light coral dress, with an elaborate design, a cutout shoulder, with short sleeves, it was not as tight as Kagome's dress but it clung enough to her body to show her impeccable features. She paired it with White tights, black stiletto heels, and a black belt. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail; her bangs twisted in delicate curls and pined to the side of her head. Her makeup was light and playful, with pink and white eye shadow, black eyeliner, and pink sparkly lip gloss.

Ayame's outfit was cute and sexy, she was absolutely pleased. It was a green and yellow floral designed tube dress that was tight at the bust and flowed down to her mid-thigh, the dress showed off her bust and her shapely bottom and legs. He red hair was in tendrils of curls cascading softly against her face and neck accompanied by a fresh daisy pined to the hair above her ear. She also wore a high heeled open toe sandal in a light green color. She wore a light pink lipstick, golden yellow and green eyes shadow.

Though the girls outfits were a bit daring none of them wear as daring and playful as Rin's. When she was at the store she found the perfect dress that would make her look like an innocent minx. The dress was an ivory spaghetti strap dress that left nothing to the imagination the tops of her breasts were exposed, and if she were ever to bend over the dress would cling to her back side nicely. Rin was proud of her body she was already a c-cup bigger than all her friends, although in her opinion Sango had the best butt, and Ayame and Kagome were perfectly proportioned. The dress was short but clung to her thighs thanks to the spandex band at the bottom; she wore white leather knee- high, high -heeled boots. Her hair was left down in waves, her makeup was light pink eyes shadow, black eyeliner, lots of mascara to make her lashes longer, her cheeks painted with a light pink blush, and her lips dusted in a light red lip stain.

When the girls were ready, they went downstairs, where Kagome's mother was sitting down watching the news. When she looked up she saw them and smiled. "You all look so beautiful." She gushed, standing up but, in the back of her mind thanking Kami above that Sango and Kagome were wearing tights. She thought Ayame was dressed perfectly and Rin seemed mature enough to handle the dress she was wearing.

"Thanks mom!" Kagome exclaimed. As she and the girls took a seat on the couch, it was six forty five and their respective Rides should be here any minute. The girls heard the Sound of the doorbell and each of them were suddenly very nervous. Kagome went to answer the door, she was pleasantly surprised to see Sesshomaru standing there and Alex standing slightly behind him. The boys both looked at Kagome slightly shocked at her brazen attire, Kagome just smiled at them and turned around "Rin, Ayame your dates are here.", Kagome turned back around "So do you both want to come in or do you want to stand there?"

"We can wait here I would not like to intrude." Sesshomaru said. Ayame was the first to make it to the door, Alex was shocked, she looked so beautiful he stood their dumbly, Kagome and Ayame both giggled while Sesshomaru just sighed.

"I take it you like the outfit?" Ayame said smiling while Alex could only nod. He extended he hand for her, Ayame gave him her hand. He placed a kiss on her knuckles. "You look Radiant." he said. "Now where is that sister of mine." He said.

Sesshomaru did not even pay attention to what Alex said his eyes fell on the most beautiful and arousing sight he had ever seen. There was his Rin dressed in white, the color of innocent and purity yet she looked like a sinful seductress. Alex looked up at his little sister and began to fume "What the hell are you wearing?" he shouted Rin who was looking into Sesshomaru's eyes dazed by the pure emotion they showed, was brought out of her trance by her brother. She looked over at him and gave him a smile.

"Hey you didn't say anything about Ayame in that" Rin said pointing to her outfit, Ayame would have fought back, but knew that Rin was trying to make a point. "And besides it's a party, I am just trying to fit in trust me Hiten told me what the girls normally wear so be happy I at least have clothes on." She finished Alex just sighed and lead Ayame towards the car.

Sesshomaru just stood there as his women walked towards him. Rin stood in front of him and leaned up kissing her boyfriend. She pulled away waving to Kagome as she and Sesshomaru walked to the car. On their way to the car Sesshomaru stopped and pulled Rin against him. She looked so appetizing; of course in the weeks that they had been dating they had kissed, touched. But this outfit was definitely showing him how much of a woman she was, and he could only imagine how she would look at the peak of her maturity. He leaned down against kissed Rin, "I don't think we will be at this party long" he said as he squeezed her backside, and she giggles playfully.

After About fifteen minutes The doorbell rang once again, this time it was Bankotsu, he was dressed in black shorts and a blue button down shirt. To Kagome he looked hot, but he was no Inuyasha he mind reminded her and that pissed her off. Hiten lead her and Sango to his car and they all began laughing and joking about their.

When they got to Hiten's house there was a bunch of cars parked along the side of the street, in the driveway, and the once beautifully manicured lawn. Bankotsu walked around the car opening the door for Sango and then for Kagome taking her hand in his they began to walk into the house.

* * *

Inuyasha had gotten to the Hiten's early to help set up, as soon as the party started he was pissed. Kikyo who was all over him only a few seconds prior was all over some other guy named Naraku. His night didn't get any better, when his brother walked through the door, with Rin and she came over to him telling him to beware of Kagome and her Date.

When he saw Kagome walk through the door he was stunned, she looked sexy as all hell wearing a short little number in his favorite color. He let his gaze travel over his body, and then it turned to anger when he saw the boy who was latched to her arm. He hated Bankotsu, he had been his number one enemy since elementary school, they had always competed for everything, and like every other time before Inuyasha was gonna win.

He walked over to Kikyo and pulled her to him, he liked her outfit it was a tube top dress that literally stopped below her ass, luckily she was wearing matching booty shorts or she would be flashing everyone every time she bent over. Her boobs practically were spilling out of the top, but all he could do was smirk he would use it to his advantage.

Inuyasha led Kikyo to the dance floor, and they began grinding to a random song that came over the loud speakers. Inuyasha wasn't afraid to admit he loved her ass rubbing up against him, but it was not the one he really wanted to be pressing up on him. Kikyo brought his hand to her waist and began to move it up under her breast. Inuyasha began to get lost in the dance until he saw Bankotsu lead Kagome to the Dance floor.

The song changed to Enrique Iglesias' Song "I like" it featuring PitBull

Kagome started Dancing front to front with Bankotsu, she felt Inuyasha burning holes in the back of her head but she didn't care, she got bolder moving her hands from around his neck down his chest exploring his clothed body. She then spun around her and began to grind on him. This time she began to look into Inuyasha's eyes as she moved her hands over Bankostu's helping him explore her. She felt Bankostu's arousal, and kind of felt bad that she was using him to get Inuyasha jealous. As the song neared its end Bankotsu did the one thing Kagome didn't expect him to do, he twirled her around and kissed her roughly forcing his tongue past her lips.

It was as if the world stood still for Inuyasha as he saw his enemy KISS HIS WOMEN! The anger in side him boiled to the surface, he let Kikyo go, though she didn't care she grabbed the nearest guy and began having clothed sex on the dance floor.

Bankotsu pulled away and began to chuckle. "I think that did it" he said. Kagome looked up at him confused. "What?" Kagome stuttered. "Look Kagome we had the same idea bring an equally hot person to the party to make the ones we like jealous and I think the Kiss sealed the deal for us both." He placed his hand on her cheek and smiled "Thanks for the dance" He walked away from Kagome leaving her all alone. Still confused she just stood there till two arms pulled her against a solid frame.

Kagome looked up only to see Inuyasha pissed and ready to kill. "So Kagome how was it?" He asked pulling her tighter against him not caring one bit that his grip was hurting her. "You know of you want to kiss I will show you one" He spun her and around and crushed his lips on to hers, not caring that his fang nipped her lip drawing blood, not caring that she was protesting. In fact he was relishing in the fact that she was addictive her taste, her scent, her body crushed against his. He needed more. He stopped when he began to taste something salty and that's when he noticed she was crying. He pulled away and their she was fear, anger, hurt in her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. She pulled away when his grip lessened and she ran from him. "Shit" he said under his breath as he watched her run away, he moved slowly and began to follow her.

* * *

Ayame was Dancing with Alex, when she noticed that someone was staring at her, when she looked up she saw the most beautiful blond girl she had ever seen. She was mature, her light blue eyes sparkled. Ayame had not noticed but she had stopped dancing. Alex noticed all to well and looked in the direction Ayame was starting, their stood the last person he expected to see. The girl gave a small smile. Ayame looked up at her date and noticed the uncomfortable look in his eyes. She grabbed his hand and lead him outside.

"Alex who was that?" Ayame asked curiously. Alex just sighed "That was my ex." He said looking off into the distance. Ayame looked up "Oh she was beautiful, what would make you break up with someone like that?" Ayame stated

Alex just looked out into the distance not sure how to explain any of this to the girl next to him, the one he thought would mend his broken heart. Yet when he saw his ex the feelings still lingered feelings he was sure would never go away. "I didn't break up with her Aya it was the other way around." He said plainly.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry, but what's her problem I mean to break up with someone as perfect as you who would be that dumb." Ayame said now fuming.

"She broke up with me cause she couldn't handle a long distance relationship, and it broke my heart I love her." He said not realizing he used love instead of loved.

"Shes your best friend isn't she, I mean the one you could tell anything to, the one that was always their no matter what, and the one that's going to remain in your heart forever no matter how hard you try to wash away those feelings." Ayame stated sitting down on the bench behind them.

Alex could only stare at the intuitive women before him in aw "how could you know all that Aya?"

Ayame just smiled "I know that look all too well I wear it every day and I have tried to wash the feelings of love away but trust me it won't go away no matter the tears no matter other people coming into your life, you will always love your soul mate." Ayame said unusually cheery.

"But I love you." He said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

Ayame smiled "I love you to but its different you can feel it can't you were in the friend soul mate zone that's why it was so easy to become friends, but you know if you love her you should go after her."

Alex just smiled and went back into the house leaving Ayame to sit alone on the bench. Little did she now that someone was listening in on her conversation and he was a little more than thrilled at this little confession.

* * *

Sesshomaru had his hands on Rin's waist while they danced, he was afraid to pull away from her one because he was terribly aroused and if her pulled away everyone would know which head he was thinking with at this moment, and the second and most important reason he didn't want to pull away was because almost every male in the room was staring at her as if she was a piece of meat.

Rin new perfectly well what she was doing to her boyfriend, and couldn't help the smirk that was on her face. This was payback for him always calling her a little girl, she would prove that she was not some naive little girl that he could fool around with, no she was calling the shots tonight. She pushed up against his hardon over and over again, earning several low warning growls. She turned around in his arms. She leaned up into his ear, "Follow me Sesshomaru", she said taking his hand and leading him up the stairs to, the room that was Sesshomaru's for when he stayed over at Hiten's house.

Sesshomaru watched her as she walked her hips swaying, the white fabric clinging to her back side moving with her like a second skin. It took all his restraint not to grab it and fondle it like that pervert his brother hung out with. When they reached the room, Sesshomaru was tired of holding back he grabbed her pulling her toward him pushing against her making sure she could feel him against her. "What have I told you about playing these games little girl" he growled out. She turned around and pushed him and the bed catching him off guard, she moved over him straddling his waist, "I am so tired of you calling me a little girl, in three weeks I will be sixteen." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her left breast "And can't you see, or feel I am not little." Sesshomaru chuckled he knew her game whenever he called her that he got a rise out of her and he loved it. She leaned in and kissed him, he responded eagerly massaging her breast. He quickly turned them over, he placed kisses on her forehead, her cheeks, the her lips. "Love" he called breaking the trance Rin was in. "I want you" he growled "But not like this, I want our first time in my room on my bed." He growled again. Rin smiled up at him "then lets go Sesshomaru, I need you" She whined her eyes held longing, love, and need. He grabbed the wanton women below him and pulled her onto his back; he opened the window and raced over the roof on to a tree and down to his car.

* * *

Miroku died and went to heaven when Sango entered the room, he moved past all the girls surrounding him and took hold of her hand. He smiled at her and she smiled at him. He had been practicing restraint for three weeks and though he slipped up he would not do it tonight. Tonight he was going to show Sango what she meant to him. "You look beautiful Sango, May I have this Dance?" He asked offering his hand

Sango stood there a couple of minutes passing and she was amazed that he had yet to try and grope her. She offered her hand to him and smiled "I would love to." They danced to Song after song gyrating and grinding on each other, holding each other close when a slow song came over the speakers. Sango was so surprised that he didn't try anything perverted.

"Sango you want to take a break?" Miroku asked she nodded eagerly and he pulled her out the front door and they began to walk. They wound up at the local park. They both sat on swings and began to swing gently. "Sango I hope you had fun tonight." Miroku said a slight blush staining his cheeks as he recalled their intimate dancing. Sango looked at him and gave the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"I did Miroku, it was special cause it was with you." She said now blushing at her admission. Miroku stood and walked over to her, "Sango, May I kiss you? You look so Beautiful under the moonlight, I just can't resist." Sango nodded and Miroku hesitantly moved, he lifter her chin up and leaned down kissing her softly, a pure and honest kiss. He pulled away slowly watching as Sango's eyes began to open slowly her eyelashes fluttering.

"That was amazing" Sango breathed out. "Miroku" She stood up and grabbed his hand pulling him into a deeper kiss, Miroku responded in surprise as their kiss turned passionate. They broke apart and smiled at each other, Miroku was caressing her hand which she found very nice.

"You were different tonight Miroku, I want to thank you for not touching me, and asking me if I wanted to kiss you, and for future references you don't have to ask for a kiss." She blushed.

Miroku smiled "so Sango does this mean you want to go out with me?" he asked shyly.

Sango kissed him again reassuring her answer, and they stood their beneath the moonlight pouring their heart and soul into each kiss.

* * *

Inuyasha Found Kagome sitting on the side walk by a car, he went and sat next to the crying girl, he placed his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. "Leave me alone Inuyasha." She said her recoiling from his touch hurt him more than anything.

"Kagome I am so sorry, I just lost control." He said pulling her too him holding her trying to comfort her, but she stuggled in his grasp.

"You should have thought about that before, I mean you came here with Kikyo so what should I have stayed at home and wait for you like some second-rate girl?" She sobbed out. He pulled her closer and kissed her temple.

"I am an idiot ok; I shouldn't have come with her." He said turning her to face him. He looked at the tiny cut on her lip and then into her eyes. He was pissed at himself for hurting her, physically and emotionally, Kagome did not deserve this at all.

"Inuyasha I understand you don't want a girlfriend I get it, but I am not gonna wait around for you no matter how much I love you. Watching you with some slut hurts to much, so I will find someone to try and take that pain away." Kagome said looking into his amber orbs.

Inuyasha shook his head and captured her bottom lip in his mouth; he began to suck on it licking the cut with his tongue healing it in a matter of seconds. Kagome moaned into his mouth and kissed him. He had to admit he loved her boldness, and before Kagome knew it her back it the grass and Inuyasha was kissing her roughly, his hand moving very clothes to the hem of her dress, he began to push it up feeling the waist band of her tights he moved his hand further up and grasped one of her beautiful mounds, he began to tease her nipple as she broke the kiss and moaned loudly. Honestly Inuyasha didn't know what he was doing but thanks to his inner demon instincts he was guided. He began to pinch her taut nipple; she moaned again much to his delight. He pushed his arousal against hers, sparks flew through their bodies, and he continued to grind into her covered heat as he played with her nipples and kissed her roughly. After a while he felt it he was going to cum and so was she with a finally few thrusts, they were both thrown into a world of pleasure. They lay there under the moonlight totally spent.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha "what does this mean?" she asked breathless

"Your mine and I am yours?" he said leaning down to Kiss her. "Now let's get you home?" Inuyasha said. Twirling the keys that belonged to Hiten's car in his hand. He carried his girl to the car and sat her in the driver's seat. While he drove her home he new she was not ready for full on sex and to be honest neither was he but they had broken the barrier and exploration would commence.

* * *

Koga walked out from behind the corner, he had just heard the conversation between Ayame and Alex and he was relieved that their relationship was totally platonic. He sighed as he watched the red headed beauty before him, within him his inner demon fought to break loose and claim her she had been gone from his side far to long. But his rational side new better, he needed to mend what he had broken before he even dared to admit he was wrong and that he could not just be friends with her anymore. She was beautiful, no longer the tomboyish friend he grew up with but a maturing young women. He sat besides her looking up into the moonlight.

"What do you want?" Ayame asked cautiously, tying hard to keep a poker face on her emotions.

Koga looked at her "To say I am sorry, I am an idiot and I don't deserve to be in your presence." He moved closer to her and took her hand in his. "But I wish you could find it in your heart to forgive me and my total utter stupidity."

Ayame looked into his blue eyes, the ones she could never ignore. She wanted to hit him, she wanted to scream, she wanted to show him how much it hurt when he left her, when he abandoned everything they had. But she couldn't the only thing she could do was throw her arms around him and cry, letting out the frustration and strain that had taken a toll on her over the past three weeks. Though they both new they had a lot of work ahead of them, they were both willing to try and regain the friendship that was easily built and just as easily destroyed. But both vowed that this time it would be stronger than anything.

* * *

Please Read Super important info!

So I kinda had a hard time with this chapter mostly with outfit choices, I love fanfics with detail and I am sure other people do to, so when I was writing for a party, I needed there had to be some Risqué outfits, but since they are only fifteen I didn't want to make the girls total sluts, so please tell me if the outfits were sounding a little more slutty then they should have at this point. Other reviews are appreciated. And if you want to see what these outfits look like, send a review and I will send the links to you.

** Next order of business ok voting time, ok this vote is for a lemon if you want one or not , and who should be the first couple. I will tell you now if the vote is yes on the lemon the first will be Rin and Sesshomaru, so vote for the next couple you want to see! So please review the faster you review the quicker I can write the next chapter!

*Risuku = Risqué


End file.
